Alls fair in love and war
by faith987
Summary: COMPLETE set 2 years after kh love, pain, cliffhangers and much more, i hear wedding bells. Sora& Kairi, rikku& Cassie R&R plez
1. Default Chapter

Alls fair in love and war  
  
I had been on the island for 2 years since the last keyhole was sealed, the darkness had started to appear everywhere, they weren't after the worlds heart any more they were after peoples hearts. Destiny Island had become over run with the heartless, there where no safe places, I was separated from my friends and taken to traverse town, as being a princess (which I didn't feel I was) my heart was sought after by the heartless.  
  
In traverse town Yuffie and Leon taught me to fight, to help protect myself they gave me a plain sword, which fitted neatly on my back in a special holder I made. Whilst there Merlin taught me magic, but it took a lot out of me and I became weak.  
  
I was weak and I needed to get to the house from Merlin's, but the best way was through the 3rd district. (Bad idea). I ran breathlessly through the yard when the heartless surrounded me, I whipped out my sword ready to fight. They all attack at once, my weapons flung across the floor, I hit the floor with a thud, 2 tall figures appeared, 1 holding a sword the other a key, a key ...Sora. The two figures fought spectacularly  
  
"Sora...Riku" the words revolved in my mind and I fainted.  
  
I awoke being carried through the first district by Sora 'Sora you came back' he smiled 'your awake said Riku, Sora put me down I was a bit unsteady at first  
  
"Ww..why are you two here?" I asked  
  
"To take you Leon and Yuffi to Mickey's kingdom" said Sora  
  
"Your stuff and them are waiting on the ship" said Riku  
  
Whilst in flight I had a rest, when I awoke I made my way to the cockpit but I heard talking, it was Riku and Sora  
  
"If you don't ask her, I will!" said Riku  
  
"You know I like her" said Sora  
  
"So do I", said Riku My heart was beating so fast, I thought they could hear me.  
  
'"Your gonna have to tell her then who do you think she'll chose, someone who is always there, or someone who is always away, if she chooses you she'll have to be strong knowing that you could die any day, its not fair on her, and you know that" shouted Riku, Sora stormed off. I snuck back too my quarters  
  
"Who were they talking about? Me, no it couldn't be me, could it "  
  
It took a few days to get to grips with this new place. It was midday I decided to go and watch Sora training with Donald and Goofy. I sat under the oak tree nearby, I waved at Sora he waved back then got hit on the head by Donald  
  
"concentrate" Donald squawked,  
  
I giggled Sora shrugged and started practicing again, this time he was jus showing off, I just tutted to myself.  
  
Riku came over and leaned against the tree "I have something to ask you" he said I looked up  
  
"Yes go on," I said  
  
"We've been friends for age and when you lost your heart I realised how much I cared for you, an' well I was wondering. You and me well."  
  
I stopped him  
  
"Riku you're my best friends but.." I looked at Sora, Riku followed my gaze  
  
"I see." I got up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, he looked saddened, but he put on a fake smile for me.  
  
"You're a great person, there's someone out there for you, but its just not me, I'm sorry" I whispered in his ear  
  
*THUD*  
  
Sora had been hit and had fallen to the floor he looked angry, he looked at Riku and then at me then stormed off. I tried to follow him but Alice caught me and said there was a princes meeting on. It only was the same as the other meetings we had, how to stop the darkness, but no one ever did anything about it.  
  
I was walking back through the grand hall, when I saw Sora 'Sora' I shouted he slowly turned around.  
  
*Silence rang through the great hall*  
  
I moved towards him, and then he started to walk off.  
  
"STOP" I shouted, with all the magic I could muster, he froze (I felt so ashamed to use my power on a friend) he looked at me eyes full of fire and anger, he broke free from the invisible bond that held him there  
  
"Hope you and him have a good life together,"  
  
"There is no me and Riku he's a good mate that's all I...I care for someone else" my voice trailed off He turned round  
  
"Who?" he asked gently,  
  
I stared at the floor and whispered "You"  
  
He took my hand  
  
"I care for you, so much it hurts sometimes, when I saw you an Riku I just got jealous, but I don't want you to keep waiting for me"  
  
"What do you mean" I asked  
  
"I'm gonna be away, you know cos of my job I wont see you that often, an I'm goin to Hollow Bastion tomorrow"  
  
I backed away "no not now, you can't I wont let you go." My body tense with frustration  
  
"I have to" and with that Donald entered the room and dragging Sora off leaving me alone.  
  
My head and heart was racing. I stared at the floor no really noticing that Alice had walked into the room,  
  
"It's funny" she said  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"Well everyone's got a prince except me, Belles got beast, Aurora's got Philip and you've got Sora,"  
  
I looked at her confused "How do you know?"  
  
"Well everyone can see it, its just you and him can't admit it. Don't let him go" She walked off, and then the impulse kicked in.  
  
As dawn broke I packed up my belongings and set off for Sora's ship, Donald and goofy had set off the night before, (They had separate ships cos Donald wouldn't let him fly, so naturally Sora got his own) Sora was setting off this morning, I snuck aboard and hid. Sora entered the ship and collapsed in the chair letting out a big sigh, he checked everything was ok and waved at the crowed that had gathered outside, I could see him searching for someone,  
  
"I guess it as to much for her" he said to himself, and then we were off. (It takes about a day and a half to get to Hollow Bastion) We had been flying for half a day when Sora had lost contact with Donald and Goofy. Then a message from Riku sounded,  
  
"Sora can you hear me" said Riku on the com link  
  
"Yea, what?"  
  
"Its Kairi, she's missing"  
  
"No. Damn her, I'll check the ship"  
  
"Ok speak to you soon" said Riku.  
  
"Kairi, Kairi" Sora shouted as he got up from his chair, I dragged myself out of the shadows into the light,  
  
"Kairi why?"  
  
"I didn't want you to leave me" he hugged me  
  
"I'm always in your heart, remember. We better find Donald and Goofy."  
  
"Riku" Sora said into the com link  
  
"Yea she's here, I'll take her with me,"  
  
"Ok be careful and take care of her"  
  
"I will, Sora out"  
  
The ship landed, we made our way to the main door, right in the middle of the room was Donald's com link broken in two we made our way into the middle, then they appeared large stronger darkness, the keyblade appeared in the form of the Oathkeeper at Sora's side, I whipped out my sword, the darkness lunged at us we fought them back but the kept coming at us, we were out numbered, and badly bleeding.  
  
Then I heard an eerie voice "Ohhhh a princess who'd have thought, and look...."  
  
I never heard the rest of his sentence it had trailed off, the next minute, I was grabbed from behind by a heartless  
  
"SORA" I shouted, Sora ran as fast as he could  
  
"Tut Tut too slow, you'll have to catch us," I never knew there was a heartless that could speak.  
  
The ground opened with darkness and pulled me in, gasping for breath I searched round for something to hold on to, but it was hopeless, I closed my eyes as tight as I could trying to remember the good times in my life, my energy was steadily draining.  
  
"My lord I have her" said the heartless  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, the heartless still had a grasp of me. A tall figure stood in front of us, no it couldn't be he's dead this is a nightmare, the tall figure loomed over us it was Ansem.  
  
"You will be rewarded" he said in a husky voice, then with his hand slashed through the heartless. With a look of pleasure on his face.  
  
"My dear princess, its no wonder they liked you so much, I can feel that spirit from here sickening, in my short time in Riku his feelings were the only thing keeping him alive, and yet you chose another," he laughed  
  
I fell to the floor, too weak to stand, he steadily walked around me like a vulture, waiting to feed,  
  
"Your not like the other princess, but never the less you are the princess of hope I believe,"  
  
'What are you talking about princess of hope,' I whispered  
  
"So you don't know each one of you has a different symbol, (hum) yours is a circle with a line through, look around this castle, and your symbol features on many a walls, connected with the darkness on one side and the symbol of the keyblade on the other, that's how I know you and Sora are together, and that Sora will easily do my bidding if I use you"  
  
I was to weak to move, I wanted so much to run  
  
"I suppose your tired, travelling in darkness, will do that especially to a princess, but as soon as I open the door with the key there will only be death to stop it,"  
  
"Did you not learn anything, light conquers all," I shouted  
  
"Ohhh kingdom hearts is light, but hollow bastion is pure darkness."  
  
He dragged me to a cell, next to Donald and Goofy. He kept the key for my cell in is pocket he left us in the cold dark dungeon. 


	2. Death may come to us all

Note: thanks for the reviews I needed the advice, this story isn't over jus keep reviewing an week by week I'll build up this story, jus tell me I its getting too sentimental or in any way I can improve it. THANKS xxx [I never have or never will own any part of Kingdom Hearts even though it would be great ;- ) )  
  
'Are you ok?' said Goofy  
  
'Bit weak but I'll live' I glanced round the room,  
  
'your key is hung up over there' I said They turned their heads towards where I was pointing.  
  
I closed my eyes and relaxed, my spirit left my body and walked over to the key, wisps of light glinted off me as I walked across the room and picked up the key, I slowly made my way to Donald and Goofy's cell and opened it,  
  
'Kairi how?  
  
'Will you be ok,' said Goofy I smiled  
  
'I'll be fine jus a bit weak, now go an stop Sora, I'm relying on you' they nodded and left I returned to my cell and rested.  
  
'Its time' Ansem entered the dungeon  
  
'Oh good you set the prisoners free one less job for me to go and get him,' Ansem said pleased with himself  
  
'He won't come' I said under my breath  
  
'Yes he will, see for yourself.'  
  
Ansem took me to the great seal, I was still weak, it was hard to walk properly.  
  
'Sora' I shouted, he stood across the way with Donald and Goofy  
  
'LET HER GO!' he shouted at Ansem  
  
'And why should I do that' answered Ansem, with a monotone voice.  
  
'Give me the key' Ansem said  
  
'No Sora don't' I shouted Ansem hit me across the face with the back of his hand  
  
'Kairi'  
  
'I swear I will kill you Ansem'  
  
'Now do we have a deal' Ansem said rather annoyed  
  
'Yes' said Sora slowly,  
  
'No' I said weakly, the gleaming Oathkeeper disappeared out of Sora's hand and appeared in Ansem's hand as the Kingdom key. I got pushed across the floor Sora caught me.  
  
'Are you Ok, Kairi,' He said softly looking into my eyes and holding me  
  
'Yea' I answered but that wasn't true I felt weak.  
  
Ansem put a barrier around so to stop us doing any thing, is this it, is this the end, no I won't believe it.  
  
'Now open' Shouted Ansem  
  
the lights in the room flickered and went out, the room was dimly lit by the light being given off by me, Sora, Donald, goofy, and also the keyblade and keyhole. Donald managed to break through the barrier. I staggered forward  
  
'Ansem, I won't allow this, go back from were you came from!!' I shouted,  
  
With all the power I could a gust of magic pushed all the heartless that had entered and Ansem back through the key hole,  
  
'Darkness will prevail' Ansem shouted,  
  
'Not while there's light' I shouted back  
  
'Now Sora'  
  
I fell to my knees I looked at Sora, he lifted up his hand and ran to the front of the keyhole a beam of silver light left his blade and straight in to the heart of the keyhole , it wasn't closing  
  
'Death to stop it,' I remember Ansem saying I staggered in to Sora's sight  
  
'Kairi, what, no!!' he shouted,  
  
He could not do anything, and Donald and Goofy could not stop me they were fending off the heartless. I stepped in to the silver beam it turned gold as it passed through me, the power was wonderful, but painful, I felt my energy evaporating out of my body, I turned my head to the side,  
  
'I'm always with you, Sora'  
  
'Kairi' I heard his voice tremble the key hole was sealed.  
  
The beam stopped, I fell to the floor the lights in the room came back on and the darkness was gone, Sora ran to me  
  
'Kairi, just hold on' he whispred 


	3. In darkness theres always a light

(Death is just the beginning, I heard someone say so why do we fear it so much) (I dont own Kingdom hearts, but I do own any characters I make up hee hee) (Keep the reviews comin they really make me smile thanks. Faith xxx)  
  
Chapter 3 I was in darkness, my energy had returned, I stood up on the cold floor, darkness surrounded me but yet I could still see my arms an legs, my body was, well light. It was the only light in the entire place.  
  
"You're a light because people believe in you" a voice rang  
  
"W..what?"  
  
My heart lunged forcing me to close my eyes for a second and then I awoke. I slowly looked round the room it was my room in Mickey's Kingdom. At the side of my bed lay Sora and in the chair on the far side was Riku, I smiled to myself, my two best friends who will protect me no matter what. I sat up slowly my stomach ached from were the light passed through it, I lifted up my top a little to see if a mark had been left, and at the side just were the top of my pants lay, was a small circle with the hope symbol, it just looked like a small tattoo. I pulled the covers up to keep me warm. The door slide open, Yuffie and Leon entered  
  
"Your awake" said Yuffie, Sora and Riku quickly woke up they all stood around my bed their pale tired faces gleamed as they saw me awaken.  
  
"I'm Fine," I whispered  
  
"Well if your ok then, we'll be off" Said Yuffie ushering Leon out  
  
"We'll be back." said Leon  
  
"Sora can I talk to Riku alone please,"  
  
"Yea," he sad saddened, he slowly closed the door behind him  
  
"Riku I know about your feelings for me, keeping you alive, an I'm sorry that it wasn't you I had feeling for, but remember I value your friendship so much, jus don't forget that please,"  
  
"Yea its true bout my feelings but I'll get over it, as long as you're happy," We talked for age's bout the good old time back on the island.  
  
"I better get going, theirs a couple of jobs that need to be done," He said  
  
"Okay"  
  
He made his way out of the room, "Wait" I said, "If you see Sora can you tell him, I'd like to see him,"  
  
"Yea, sure" He said with a small glance back at me.  
  
Sora entered the room with a sad look, "Cheer up you grumpy bum. Why so gloomy"  
  
"You and Riku"  
  
"You are not the smartest of people in the world are you Sora?" I said whilst giggling  
  
"Hay what's that suppose to mean, I can see that you and him are together"  
  
"Like I said, not the smartest, me and Riku are just friends I told you before Sora we have a bond that can't brake" He came and sat next to me on the bed, I looked into his brilliant blue eyes we leaned in and kissed, I felt magic and power flowing around us, and energy and magic flowing into me, our bodies were connected as well as our hearts and souls. We withdrew.  
  
"Wow" Sora said,  
  
His keyblade suddenly appeared in his hand, and my old sword appeared in mine, but it was different more delicate in design, with the word hope engraved down the blade, on the handle was the symbol of the keyblade  
  
"I guess we made that through our connection" I said  
  
"I guess so, I didn't know anything like that would happen, now we are truly connected in heart soul and energy, that was amazing" Sora said  
  
I rested for the next few days having all visitors, except Sora who had to go on another mission. Since the closure if the keyhole I have started to have nightmares at first it was just faint voices calling for help, then they got louder and louder, then even worse I saw the heartless taking peoples hearts, I woke up in tears and I wouldn't go back to sleep, I often lay awake repeating the words  
  
"Sora, come back to me please"  
  
I asked the other princesses if they had any dreams like this but they didn't, I was alone and scared, but I guess that was normal for my life.  
(A month had passed since the start of the visions) I waited patiently at the dock edge  
  
"Yuffie, how long do you think he'll be?"  
  
"Launch crew said 'bout 5 minutes." Yuffie answered  
  
Sora was coming home at last. The large metal gates opened to reveal a gummi ship. The ship entered and settled at the dock edge, the door flew open, Sora stood there, he walked down the few steps. I couldn't resist I ran straight up to him and gave him the biggest hug in the world, then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hay, what's got into you?" he said taken aback, he loosened his grip on me, then was dragged away by Leon. I could feel his eyes on me as he walked away, I bussed myself with my bangles.  
  
"Kairi," said Yuffie  
  
"yea"  
  
"Can you go into town and get us some potions?" Said Yuffie nicely  
  
"Okay," I answered  
  
I walked down the main street, small children were playing chase, I recalled me, Sora and Riku doing the same, that seemed so long ago, I wonder what it be like if the heartless never came, would I be in love with Riku, or would Sora still have stolen my heart. I smiled to myself. After collecting the items, I left the shop the streets were empty and a thin fog loomed over the deserted street. I heard one of the horrid voices from my dreams, not one that was calling for help but one that was starting the pain for others.  
  
"Your bond is true but is enough? The darkness may take your heart and there is nothing anyone can do!" It laughed  
  
"Who are you?" I shouted  
  
"Someone and no-one" it answered, a faint outline of a figure stood in front of me I didn't know who it was, I tried to grab at it but nothing.  
  
"Alls fair in love and war" It laughed again leaving the words ringing in my head  
  
"What do you want?" I shouted, it never answered. I ran as fast as I could back to the castle, the fog started to lift, I ran up the stone steps looking back to see if anyone was following me. *Bang* I had ran into someone.  
  
"Sorry" I said whilst rubbing my head A hand appeared, I looked up Sora stood in front of me.  
  
"Why was you running?" he asked, I told him all about my dreams and what had just happened.  
  
"I'm scared" I said  
  
"Don't be I'm here I'll protect you." Sora said  
  
That night the dream happened again, I ran into Sora's room the voice echoing in my head shouting for help. He was still awake, he was stood on the balcony leaning on the rail, he didn't turn round when I entered  
  
"The dream" he asked still staring into the distance  
  
"Yea" I walked over to him and stood at the side of him, he wrapped his arms around me. We stood there staring into the distance at the dark sky. Something shone in the night sky,  
  
"Oh no!" I said a ship was falling  
  
"We better see if anyone survived" Sora said  
  
We ran out of his room knocking on Yuffie and Leon's door (Riku and the king had gone on a diplomatic mission) We made our way through the forest. The others inspected the ship, I looked around the undergrowth, the light was dim, but I could see a figure lay upon the ground he had dark hair, and was wearing thick black pants and a grey top. I knelt beside him, I leaned into see if he was breathing, his eyes opened slowly, they were black to,  
  
"You're an' angle" He said quietly  
  
"Thank you, I think you must have hit your head" I said quietly. He smiled "Can you stand?" I asked  
  
"I... I think so "  
  
"Sora, Leon, Yuffie "I called "Over here" Sora and Leon helped him up, (He was about the same age as Sora, 'cos they looked similar, but different) They took him back to the castle, all the time he kept his eyes on me. Who is this stranger, I turned to his ship "The heartless must have done this."  
  
(Later on you'll find something out about this lad that could be surprising, I hope this is easier to read bit of a slow chapter, please review and please carry on reading I will be eternally greatful. Faithxxx) 


	4. Strangers are friends that we do not kno...

(Strangers are friends that we do not know yet) (Another chapter hope your enjoying this. Tell me what you think good or bad comments welcome, I prefer good, well good reading Faith xxx ) (I do not own kingdom hearts, but I wish I did)  
  
Chapter4  
  
I entered the stranger's room quietly, and shut the door behind me. The morning sun shone through the curtains. I lay a glass of water on his bedside table and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait" he said quietly  
  
"Ohh sorry for waking you" I said quickly  
  
"No I was already awake" he moved to sit up, I saw him wince.  
  
"Please rest and don't hurt yourself "I spoke softly  
  
"I'll be fine, when I'm better will you show me round this new place?" he said  
  
"Yea okay, but first what's your name?"  
  
"Will" he replied  
  
Time passed as Will was getting better, Leon and Yuffie had headed to Hollow Bastion that world was free of heartless now that the keyhole had been sealed again, they asked If I wanted to go back, I declined their offer (every time I've been there something bad has happened.) Every now and again Cid would appear fixing ships, sometimes I'd ask him to show me again how to fix things, when I was in traverse town he taught me everything he could about the ships and now I just need my memory refreshing. The meetings still happened, Riku is now a diplomat and travel to worlds to help them sort out problems, I never bother the king (He's always busy), and Sora, Donald, Goofy where away battling heartless as usual. It was just Will and me.  
  
"Kairi, Kairi" Belle yelled, "meeting quick"  
  
Me, Belle and Will rushed to the meeting room. Huey, Dewey and Louie were sat around the table  
  
"Aren't you meant to be in traverse town?" I asked, they were about to answer when Cid walked over  
  
"We were, but the heartless have taken over the first district and they are stronger," Cid answred  
  
"Everyone" said Snow White, we all turned to face her and sat down in our seats.  
  
"Dreadful news, Merlin and Fairy Godmother are refusing to leave Traverse Town, we need someone to go and pled with them to come here were its safe"  
  
"But we can't Sora and his team, and the king are away" said Queen Minnie  
  
"Well one of us needs to go," said Jasmine The room lay silent  
  
"I'll go" I spoke up "I'm not afraid of the heartless." They all turned to me,  
  
"It's extremely dangerous are you sure?" Said Snow White  
  
"Yes, I'm the only one with training, and a weapon, and I've already faced danger, so I'll go" I said firmly  
  
"I'll accompany her, "said Will, I turned and smiled at him, he smiled back and shrugged "How hard can it be" he whispred to me (I thought to my self "you don't know how hard")  
  
"Well its settled, Kairi and Will, will go to Traverse Town, we wish you all the luck and magic we can offer" said Snow white  
  
"Here have my ship," said Cid, chucking me the keys  
  
"But.." I stammered "Well I'm not gonna be usin' it so take it" said Cid  
  
"Thanks" I replied  
  
That night we set off. Everything was going fine till the warp drive failed, we went to go and fix it, the ship gave a jolt and I fell onto Will, I looked into his large brown eyes, and he looked into mine, their was an attraction between us. 'What am I doing theirs no attraction' I tried to tell myself. I got out of his arms and went to fix the warp drive.  
We landed in the dock outside of the first district. We walked into the first district, the place was deserted except from the heartless, we ran through the third district to the vacant house, and we had become so tired from the flight and fights with the heartless.  
  
"You can have the bed" Will offered  
  
"Don't be silly theres plenty of room for us both" I said  
  
We shared the bed, as it was big enough for the two of us, and it was only to rest.  
I woke up the next morning (I think it was morning, but in Traverse Town it always seems to be night) well anyway I woke up with Wills arm draped across me, I don't think it was done on purpose, his faced seemed so innocent. I walked across to the window yarning, and stretching. My eyes quickly noticed something lurking outside, a large figure in a cloak stared at me with its blood red eyes, I jumped back in fright, and rubbed my eyes, I went to look at it again but it had gone. Will woke up yorning  
  
"We better go, "I said quickly  
  
As we made out way through the third district there was an eerie silence, no heartless were there, but I felt as though we were being watched.  
  
"Where have the heartless gone?" questioned Will  
  
"I don't know" I replied  
  
We entered Merlin's cautiously.  
  
"Your just on time" said Merlin looking at us  
  
"Merlin, Fairy Godmother, we've gotta go, the heartless.." I said "Yes we know we've been holding them back" interrupted Merlin.  
  
He walked over to Will "Well, I wasn't expecting you, I was expecting the keyblade master Sora. Name lad?" he asked nicely  
  
"Will, sir"  
  
"Ahh yes, you were the boy who was called upon to take over the keyblade, when Sora turned into a heartless, you're the one with a bit of Sora in you, so that the Keyblade would accept you" said Merlin "What ..(Pause) that's when that cloud of magic flew into me, that was Sora?" Said Will  
  
"Well a part of him" Merlin corrected him  
  
'So that's why I found him attractive' I thought to myself  
  
"We've gotta go now" I said quickly  
  
"You must listen, the heartless are evolving, no doubt you've met a speaking one, well now they are taking on any form they please, you need to retrive the emerald that should enhance your magic, its in the carven, you must go before they get it." Said Merlin carmly  
  
"If I do, do you promise to be on the ship?"  
  
"Yes"-said Fairy Godmother "we'll be on the ship waiting, but be careful" They vanished with sparkles and shimmers  
  
"We better go" said Will  
  
Although the carven had no natural or artificial lights it gleamed and shone with brightly.  
  
"I wonder if its where Sora found the gummi block?" I said aloud, I slowly walked through the water sending out ripples. At the end was a shining emerald on a necklace. I took it and placed it round my neck, I was unaware of what was happening behind me.  
  
"Hay Will, do you think it looks good on me?" I questioned no answer, I slowly turned round. Will was stood there with his head down.  
  
"Will, are you ok?" I asked  
  
(I promise the next chapter will be up soon, I've written about 7chapters so far they just need typing up and putting on the web, so please keep leaving me messages and I'll keep writing them for you. Faith xxx) 


	5. Darkness can take our bodies but they ca...

(This is really short chapter and I've just typed it up, MoonFlow-Kairi I hope you have some popcorn ready, I'll try an get the next chapter up within the week, but no promises cos I'm ment to be revising 4 my GCSE's. Thanks for the reviews keep em comin, I love hearing your thoughts Faith xxx)  
  
Chapter 5 (Title) They can take our bodies but they can't touch our hearts  
  
(Hope that clears it up for you zilly)  
  
"Will, Will are you okay?" I made my way over to him he lifted his head slowly, he..he didn't seem himself, I had a strange feeling something was wrong. I was feet away from him, 'It's not him' I thought to myself  
  
"Who are you?" I asked a smirk appeared on its face. It lunged at me we fought but its strength was that of Will's, the heartless, had the same weapon as Will, it was like Will in everyway except that it had it's own mind. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Will was sat propped against the wall. I hit the heartless/Will so hard that it took a couple of steps back I ran as fast as I could to Will  
  
"Will, Will wake up !" I shouted as I shook him. He was cold and lifeless  
  
'legs don't fail me now' I said to myself.  
  
I sprinted with Will past the heartless, it did not move it just smile. The pendant started to glow, and instead of running through the water I was running on top of it . I ran out of the cavern into the alley. The pendant gave me strength which I dearly needed cos Will isn't that light. I ran to the boxes at the end of the alley, and propped Will against them,( the heartless started to appear but I had no time for them I had to get Will to the ship) I jumped onto the top of the boxes and hoisted Will up, we fell of them and landed on other side, pain ran through my body but I had to carry on, I ran through the first district and to the dock. I collaped onto the ship floor out of breath and out of enegy Merlin looked at will  
  
"He's lost his heart, that heartless you were fighting must of taken it"  
  
"I can't go and fight it I have no energy left." I said  
  
Fairy Godmother leaned in and pressed her wand to my arm, a sudden busrt of energy ran through me light a lightening bolt.  
  
"Go and get his heart, we know you can do it" said fairy godmother  
  
I walked on the water to the cavern, with a new lease of lease of life. The heartless in Wills form stood leaning against the wall. "I knew you'd be back, you want his heart well tough luck." It said in Will's voice  
  
"You don't deserve to be in his form," I shouted at him, it laughed "Your right" it said carlmly, A dark cloud grew round it and disappeared leaving a figure of me? It was in my form,  
  
"No, no wait" it said in my voice. The cloud grew again and left revealing Sora. "That's better," it said in Sora's voce  
  
"Whatever form you take you won't scare me," I said  
The battle started Sora's strength was extreme, (All them practise battles he was holding back) 'How could a heartless take on this' I thought to myself. The keyblade slashed at me, giving me large gashes all over my body. I swung at it, it clean cut straight through the arm and it vanished. Sora looked at it, smiled and then the arm started to regenerate itself. This took me by surprise, but I carried on with the fight. I aimed my sword for the heart, and saw the chance and took it. My sword slid through the skin and to the heart with ease, the heartless backed away with the sword still in him, no blood appeared, but a spirit of a heart left the body. Sora looked at me with sorrow, it pained me to look at him because it was in Sora's form I kept repeating to myself 'It's a heartless, it's a heartless'. The heartless vanished. The sword flew back into my hand I fell to the floor, tired and in pain. I rolled onto my back the water started to gently lap against my hair and I fell asleep.  
I woke up and slowly started to head towards the ship the heartless had gone. The dock lay empty the ship had gone  
  
"Shit!" I headed to the items shop to heal my wounds, 'Why did they leave?' I thought to myself. 


	6. In our friend we have to trust

I'm back with the next instalment said I'd have it one before the weekend. I'm getting really sad cos I dnt have many people signing my reviews but ohh well.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter it might be a bit rushed cos I've had to revise for my French speaking exam, which I think I've passed :)  
  
( I don't own any part of kingdom hearts or any of the characters other than Will, but I suppose Will owns him seems as though I borrowed his name, ohh Will so sorry bout last chapter its not based on you an I dnt fancy you its just the story line. Heee heee)  
  
Chapter6 In our friend we have to trust  
  
As I sat on the counter tending to my wounds, it hit me  
  
'It's a long shot but maybe a heartless took on my form when Will got his heart back, so that means it's heading to the castle and theirs no way I can warn them, I have no communicator and theirs none on this world. What am I going to do?' I looked round for inspiration a picture of Cid with Hue, Dewey and Louie hung on the wall. Cid always has a spare ship in the dock, why did I nit see it?  
  
In the dock lay the small two seater ship . I opened it up and check inside, it was in bad condition, (Whilst in traverse town Cid taught me all abut ships and how they work) I remembered then that Cid always kept spare parts in the vacant house in the 3rd district. For days I fixed the ship only taking small brakes to eat and sleep all I could think about was the heartless taking my place. When it finally worked I set off for the kingdom.  
  
"Launch crew preparing to land, Kairi here." I said calmly, even though my heart was pounding.  
  
"Princess Kairi, your already here." Said Chip sounding confused  
  
"No ... just let me in, there's no time to explain" I said impatantly  
  
"What should we do," said Dale I heard him say  
  
"Let her in I guess," said Chip  
  
"we're letting you in" Said Chip  
  
The gates opened, I landed the ship and stumbled out of the door, my clothes were full of blood and oil. I ran out of the dock without an explanation.  
The first room that I entered was the great hall, there stood Sora and me I mean the heartless. He was leaning in to kiss it  
  
"STOP" I screamed  
  
They turned to look at me then at each other.  
  
"Sora its me" I pleaded  
  
"NO she's a heartless, "shouted the real heartless, Sora backed away. He looked really confused. He closed his eyes, the heartless and I remand still.  
  
"My heart will tell me the truth" he said calmly, he lifted his hand to the roof, the keyblade appeared. It remanded still for a moment, then he brought it down, and it moved towards me, he opened his eyes  
  
"Kai, I'm sorry" he moved swiftly towards me  
  
The heartless lifted its weapon the sword of hope.  
  
"Your not worthy to wield that weapon" I shouted at it  
  
"We'll see about that "it replied.  
  
It lunged at me, Sora stopped it with the keyblade. He pushed it away, his face was taught with anger toward this heartless, the heartless still in my form was forced to take a couple of steps back to regain its posture. Sora took his fighting stance  
  
"Sora let me deal with it" he looked at me  
  
"Your not strong enough"  
  
"Sora trust me, please"  
  
He lowered his weapon  
  
"Enough talk," it said impatiently.  
  
It ran at me again, this time I was ready, my sword to the force of the blow. We were entangled in a bloody battle of good vs evil . The sound of the swords was all that cloud be heard throughout the hall. We were evenly matched in strength but not in moves. I back filped here and there to avoid the hits. Sora kept his distance, but I could feel his worry. I was rapidly running out of energy, and it was striking me more now, and it didn't seem to be running out of energy in fact it gaining energy. It hit me square in the face, my lip was bleeding badly.  
  
"KAIRI!" Sora yelled, I had been backed in to a corner, I stared into it clod evil eyes  
  
"I WILL NOT LOSE!" I said through gritted teeth  
  
The emerald that swung round my neck glowed a fierce red, I felt myself full of fire and energy, the room shone with pure light and the heartless was transformed into its true self. A tall figure dressed in a long black coat, no face could be seen just the red eyes full of hate. (I had seen this figure in traverse town not long ago)  
Before it could realise what had happened I ran my sword through the coat and straight into the heart, it breathed heavily, but it did not move in pain, maybe it couldn't feel pain. I withdrew it and the heartless disappeared in a black smoke. I replaced my sword into its holder on my back. Sora ran over straight away and held me up  
  
"Kairi, I didn't know you had that sort of power," I smiled at him  
  
"I'm not as weak as you think, I've grown up a lot in the past couple of years "  
  
"We better have a meeting" said Sora softly, whilst stroking my hair  
  
Everyone was gathered in the meeting hall, I sat in my chair next to Sora waiting for them to settle, and also to catch my breath. My wounds had been healed by Sora, but I was still in a bit of pain, and I still hadn't changed out of my oily clothes.  
  
"Everyone" I said calmly, all the eyes focused on me, everywhere went silent .I stood up and leaned on the table "Tonight, a heartless had been reviled, it had entered the castle as me and it had been living here as me for the last few days" mumbles could be heard round the table, I paused for a moment the mumbles quietened down "It's a new type of hear5tless, that can change into any form it pleases. Anything that you have said to the heartless in my form has surly been told to all the heartless."  
  
"The meetings?" asked Jasmine  
  
"Yes everything said in them, the heartless will know about, the Kairi you've been talking to was not me." They all looked stunned. I moved my hand on the table, Sora moved his and held mine, I sat down and the mumbles grew again. I looked round the room, I saw Will leaving, sadness was shown on his face.  
  
"I'll be back soon" I whispered to Sora and I kissed him on the cheek and left  
  
"Hay Will are you okay?" I said catching up to him in the garden  
  
"I couldn't tell it was you" he said looking ashamed  
  
"No one could" I replied He stopped walking and turned to face me, I ran up to him,  
  
"But..." he said he looked me straight in the eyes, he leaned into kiss me.  
  
"Don't Will" I put a hand on his chest, and made him stop, he quickly moved away realising it was a bad move. "I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression, but I like Sora not you I'm sorry"  
  
'What is it with me and lads, am I sending out the wrong signals or summart, am I a slut' I thought to myself.  
  
Will quickly left, I could tell that he was uncomfortable, I didn't call after him. I just decided to go to bed and have a proper rest, and to finally get into some clean clothes.  
  
"Kairi, Kai wake up" said Sora quietly  
  
"W..What" I slurred  
  
"I've gotta go" His face was full of seriousness  
  
"Go where?" I said waking up.  
  
"To destiny island"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've been having dreams, nightmares, about that place" he said in a matter of fact tone  
  
"I'll come with you" I said  
  
"I thought you would" he said smiling at me, his face lit up, he's great, I don't deserve to have him.  
  
I quickly got dressed, and ran down to the meeting it had just finished. Sora came over to me  
  
"Sooo, can we go?"  
  
"At first they weren't sure, but I persuaded them." He said smiling. Then it hit me, this isn't a vacation it could be serious, ohh well I have Sora there that's all I need.  
  
I'll put my things on the ship" and then I left.  
  
As I entered the ship with my stuff Sora was standing there with Will.  
  
"He's coming to, he's had the same dream. "said Sora I stood and looked at Will he did not look at me.  
  
"okay" I said, I wanted to ask what the dream was, but I thought better of it,. We waved goodbye to our friends and set of.  
  
It was bitterly cold on the ship and no one was talking. I was sat at the back of the cockpit, Sora was sat at the front driving and to the side sat Will, every so often I saw him glance at me then quickly look away. I was drifting in and out of sleep, then when I had my eyes closed I felt a cover being placed over me and he leaned in close, I could feel his breath on my cheek it was Will I recognise that aftershave anywhere. As soon as he noticed he was to close he quickly moved away. I drifted away to sleep. ~The dream~ I could hear a faint voice whispering, "Turn back, you don't know what your getting yourself into Kairi, Kairi" the voice changed into Sora's voice  
  
"Kairi, wake up" said Sora, I was awake out of the dream, 'why turn back I thought to myself, its only destiny island' 


	7. You never really knew me

(Back again, this chapter is gonna surprise you, and I hope that your enjoying in the story, I've got loads of ideas that just need to be written out, so please carry on reading it and please feel welcome to review it. Faith xxx )  
  
Chapter 7 You never really knew me  
  
We made our way out of the ship and stared round at the island, it had turned dark and everything that used to be full of life was now dead. As we steped on to the dusty sand, hundreds of heartless appeared around us, but only few attacked us the rest just watched us, like spectators.  
  
"Sora what do you think is going on" I asked as I was slicing through the remaining attacking heartless  
  
"I don't know but I have a strange feeling something is going to happen"  
  
"So where are we heading?" I questioned  
  
I didn't need a reply, Will had already made his way over to the secret place, 'I should have know, most things happen there'  
  
Down the cold rocky pathway, no-one spoke, the large cavern with the scribbles on the wall was welcoming, no heartless resided in here, a warm glow ebbed from the white chalk drawings which contrasted against the dark rocks. I ran my hand over the pictures remembering childhood as though it was a long forgotten dream returning to me like a river returning to the sea.  
  
I looked at Sora he noticed the new addition I had made to our drawing (I was passing him a poapou fruit) he smiled at it then smiled at me.  
  
Thunder rumbled from the door that stood dominant on the back wall then all of a sudden it blew open with tremendous force, first pushing Sora in to the wall, then pushing me out of the secret place all together. I landed scrapping my back on the floor. A door had appreared at the entrance. I turned around to see the heartless just staring at me and the door. I slowly got up, not making any sudden movements., and turned to face the door again. I grabbed my sword from its holster, and held it facing the door then all of a sudden a gust blew around me, and my voice was shouting  
  
"LIGHT OF HOPE" the door was suddenly blown open and I felt a blast of warm air against my skin. I ran in  
  
"Sora, Will"  
  
at the end of the tunnel, I saw that the door was closed again, and Will was standing in front of it staring at it.  
  
"Will what happened?" he slowly turned around, in his hand was a new keyblade similar to Sora's but it was black.  
  
"You must come with me" he said calmly  
  
"What about Sora?" I looked around Sora was unconscious lying on the floor against the rocks. I ran to him, and crouched beside him  
  
"He isn't coming" Will said  
  
"What do you mean?" I said rather impatiently  
  
"Kairi will you be my queen"  
  
"This isn't the time. What's got into you? We've gotta help Sora"  
  
"You will be queen of darkness"  
  
"What?" I said confused the my mind raced  
  
"You've been taken?... Will fight it please" I pleaded  
  
"Why should I?, I'm more powerful than I could have ever imagined, and he" he looked down at Sora and smirked "He is nothing"  
  
"He's everything that's pure, I will never join you, your not yourself you're a monster" I shouted at him  
  
"Well I'll just have to change your mind"  
  
Thick vines grew from between the rocks and pinned me and Sora against the walls, Sora was still unconscious. Two hooded figures appeared at the side of Will  
  
"Master I can be her" it said and then turned into me. Will looked at her then touched her face longingly.  
  
"It's not the same as the real thing" He walked over to me and touched my cheek I tossed my head to get his hand away from my face "How could you? Your not Will"  
  
"Yes I am, I'm just more powerful can you not see it?" My pendant shone, it was telling me that it was him, it was the Will I trusted. He moved in closer so I could smell his aftershave, and feel his breath on my cheek, he grabbed my face so I was looking at Sora,  
  
"What would Sora say about all this?" His cheek was now touching mine "Shall we wake him up and find out?" Will moved back a bit then clicked his fingers, and Sora awoke, looking slightly dazed and a bit in pain.  
  
"Sora." I whispered he looked around then saw me and tried to fight the vines  
  
"Will get us out of these" he said whilst still fighting the vines  
  
"Umm... NO" he answered, it was not the answer that Sora had expected because he stopped fighting the bonds and stared at Will, in surprise  
  
"What?" Will turned back to me  
  
"You will want me, it is in the stars that you and me should be together" said Will  
  
"Never" I replied imediatly  
  
He leaned in and kissed me, I couldn't fight it, or did I not want to fight it, I felt the power ebbing from him it was immense kind of like the power that me and Sora had on our fist kiss, but it was more strange it felt like I was changing inside that something was taking over me.  
  
"GET OFF HER" I heard Sora shouting He with drew from the kiss before I could find out what it was taking over me. I put my head down in shame of what I had just done. I noticed that Will had slowly walked over to Sora  
  
"I guess you didn't like that did you? But I know she did"  
  
As soon as he had finished his sentence he didn't give Sora a chance to reply, he swiftly swung the black keyblade through Sora.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" I screamed trying to break from my vines, Sora hung there limp and in pain, blood seeping out of he's wound, Will slowly brought the keyblade out of Sora and smiled  
  
"Sorry my dear, to kill and run but you know how it is, taking over worlds is a tough job, I will be back for you"  
  
"You monster" I shouted He left through the door with the 2 heartless in cloaks.  
  
"Sora, Sora, "  
  
he didn't look at me he just stared at the ground, a tear ran down my face  
  
"Sora, I..I di.. .I'm, I'm sorry" I stuttered he glanced at me I could see the hurt in his face  
  
I grabbed his hand, I could feel his pain, both from the wound and what had just happened. I closed my eyes consnetrating on his pain, In a whisper I said "Let all my energy pas to you" The blood stopped seeping, from the wound, he looked at me a flicker of a smile appeared on his face, it didn't last but at least it was there.  
  
"So what are we to do now?" I said softly "Sora please say something"  
  
He looked at me again but didn't say anything, I was still holding his hand, at that moment he moved his hand so he could hold mine. A light shone round the room it was being emitted from us. The vines were broken and we landed sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Sora I didn't mean to kiss him it just happened."  
  
"I know, it's just I couldn't stop it, I was to weak."  
  
"NO your not, I felt you inside me and you're the strongest person I know," I touched my heart "And you are the best protector, it's not your fault I do my own thing, I didn't have to come here, I didn't have to go to Hollow Bastion I wanted because I knew you where there so I felt safe." He moved towards me. We hugged he didn't even wince the wound must have totally healed "So did it work?" I questioned  
  
He lifted up his blood stained shirt, not a mark was left I touched his skin it was so soft, and there was no bump left where the keyblade had entered him. I quickly moved my hand away realising what I was doing, but he grabbed it and slid his fingers between mine. We kissed. As we withdrew he smiled his cheeky grin  
  
"We better head back to the castle" he said, he was back to his old self.  
  
We docked at the kingdom, as we left the ship we saw Yuffie and Leon "Yuffie, Leon what are you doing here?" I asked Yuffie turned towards us.  
  
"The darkness is back and it was to strong for us, we had to leave something is brewing there" said Yuffie seriously "Were heading to the meeting now to discuss it" said Leon casualy "Hay where's Will?" asked Yuffie I looked at the floor "Well tell you at the meeting" said Sora sliding his fingers between mine again.  
We entered the meeting room everyone was there, even Riku, Braking Sora's grip, I ran to him and gave him a hug, 'If Riku can brake from the darkness then maybe there's a chance for Will' I thought to myself  
  
"Take it easy Kairi" said Riku  
  
As I took a step back I noticed all his cuts "I umm got into a fight" he said noticing me looking at all his cuts. A girl appeared behind him and quickly linked his arm, she gave me the evilest look possible, Sora walked over casually and joined us.  
  
"Sora, Kairi this is Cassie, Cassie this is Sora and Kairi my oldest friends"  
  
"Ohh I'm sorry bout the look I just gave you, I thought you was going to steal him from me" she said whilest giggling, I smiled back at her. Cassie was smaller than Riku and she had jet black hair and wore ripped jeans with a white top, her eyes were royal blue and she had a strange aura about her  
  
"People, people" said Mickey, we all sat down quietly  
  
"The heartless have returned and are more powerful and are taking over the worlds again, they must be being lead" He said  
  
"Ansem?" said Jasmine  
  
"I can tell you who" said Sora as he stood up, everyone turned to him "It's Will and he has a black keyblade"  
  
Gasps rang throughout the room, I shuddered at the thought of all that time I spent with him, and now he's evil. We had always assumed that the destructive keyblade master was Riku, but know every one was surprised even Riku found this news surprising, I saw Sora and Riku look at each other they nodded, Riku looked very relived. Sora sat down, I grabbed his hand, everyone started to mutter Mickey was consulting Snow white, Riku was filling in the gaps for Cassie. I reached for the glass of water that lay in front of me, I absentmindedly stared into it, Will's face appeared I froze in fright it vanished, its just my mind playing tricks on me because of everything that has happened.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sora asked  
  
"No, not really I wish I could just get away from this"  
  
"Well follow me then," he quietly led me out of the meeting and took me up to the highest tower of the castle and led me onto the balcony. It was a beautiful sight the large lake was a glow with fire lies the town was light up, and the forest looked impressive. He stood on the railing and held out his hand for mine, I took it and we stood on the rail.  
  
"Hold on tight" I hugged him "You might want to stand on my feet" so I did without questioning him.  
  
"Hold on tight" so gave him an extra hug  
  
We jumped off the rail and were falling to earth yet I didn't feel scared, I just stared into his eyes. Then we started to accelerate, I leaned back with my arms outstretched he held on to my waist. I leaned back into his grasp, we where on top of the clouds now, I listened to his heart beat it was soothing, his face leaned on to my head and he kissed me "Kairi, I want to be with you forever" "So do I" "Kairi?" "Yes" "Will you marry me" pause "I mean you don't have to answer me straight away" I listened to his heart it had sped up a little  
  
"Sora.." A distant voice could be heard  
  
"We better get back" We flew back to the ground, Donald stood there tapping his foot, "okay okay, let me take her to her room first" I felt myself blush so I looked away  
  
"Okay then but be quick, we've got to practice"  
He flew me back to my room, we landed on the balcony, I stood off his feet I looked him straight in his eyes "Sora I will" I said his jaw dropped. He punched the air and whirled me round  
  
"Sora one thing?"  
  
"Anything"  
  
"Will you not tell anyone"  
  
"Okay but why?"  
  
"Just please"  
  
"Okay, I better go" he turned to fly I caught his had, he turned back round and then we kissed.  
  
He flew off with a huge grin on his face, I waved after him. When he had disappeared I made my way inside the room, I lay the sword of hope on the side and lay on the bed staring at the chandelier, it swayed gently in the breeze, I lay on the bed just staring at it with no thoughts I my head except from the thought of me and Sora, out of nowhere I heard a faint whisper it was the same voice from when I fell asleep on the ship, and when I was falling into darkness.  
  
"You should have listened, you must listen now, you are in great danger, you must be strong"  
  
"Who are you?" I questioned "You must listen" it trailed off, why is it that I get the strange voices and evil friends. I got up off my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water. I dried my face, then I looked into the mirror. Will's face stared back at me, I looked over my shoulder he wasn't there. I looked back into the mirror and he had gone. I slowly made my way over to my bed and sat on the edge with my face cupped in my hands. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder  
  
"Sora?" I looked up at the figure, it wasn't Sora  
  
(Really really long chapter sorry hope you like it plez review Faithxxx) 


	8. Too lost to be saved or maybe not

Hiiiiiiiiiii sorry it's been so long I've been writing another fan fic, Tidus and Yuna one called 'What does your heart tell you?' so plez go and check it out.  
  
(Note for Zilly, I was gonna make Cassie evil, just kidding, but she does become a major part of the story. So hope you enjoy)

I do not own any part of kingdom hearts, but i do own my own characters, and my story line.

**Chapter 8 To lost to be saved (or maybe not)**  
  
"YOU, get away from me" I said quickly  
  
Will stood in front of me a grin on his face. I dashed to grab my sword it had gone.  
  
"A remarkable piece of weaponry a very unique sword, Sora told me how you got it, how sweet, a sword made from a bond of love"  
  
"What do you want?" I questioned, anger rose within me I just wanted to run, yet if I run then I will show my weakness.  
  
His face went into that of annoyance, "I have already told you, I want you, you will be my queen"  
  
"And like I've told you, you'll never have me!"  
  
"Are you sure?" he clicked his fingers. My body slowly started to move towards him against my will  
  
"Stop it!" I screamed  
  
"Okay" he clicked his fingers again, a smile ran across his face  
  
"I trusted you, I share my heart with you. All them hopes dreams desires I shard with you, and now look at what you've become. Evil twisted and dark."  
  
"Your heart, the one and only thing I want from you, and you will not share it with me. Not like you share it with Sora" his face screwed up into utter dislike to the name.  
  
"all I ask is for you to be my wife, like it's written on the walls of our kingdom"  
  
"And that's not a lot is it? Get it in your head I LOVE SORA" I finally said it out loud I love Sora, I felt amazed, I hate using the word love it's scary to admit to something like that. Plus I couldn't believe I said it to Will the evil one.  
  
"Sora hes no problem, I can take him down in a matter of seconds. You and me are ment to be like I said its written on the walls."  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
I've been following you from the start"  
  
"The start?"  
  
"Since kingdom hearts was locked I was the one that opened it." "Your mad" I said  
  
"Enough talk"  
  
The room rumbled around me the floor was becoming unstable to walk on, and an invisible force was pushing me.  
  
"NOOOOOO"I screamed at the top of my lungs. A power had flicked on inside me it was pushing against Will's force, but he was to strong.  
  
"HELP" I shouted.  
  
Within minutes the door flew open. Will disappeared and everything returned to normal, I collapsed onto the floor due to the lack of apposing magic to fight against. Riku rushed to my side and helped me to sit up straight.  
  
"Riku, he was here"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Will" the tears fell down my face, he hugged me, next minute the door flung open, Sora appeared breathless, Riku let go of me so Sora could comfort me, me ran to my side  
  
"I'll leave you" said Riku  
  
"Thank you" I replied, he left without a backward glance.  
  
"Sora" I said trying to wipe the tears away "How did you know I needed help?"  
  
"I don't know, I just kinda felt a pain in my heart, and it lead me here"  
  
I curled up in his arms, looking at the spot were Will was stood there stood my sword, protruding out of the ground like someone had placed it there in memory of the dead. 'I'm not even safe here' I thought to myself.  
  
"Kairi I didn't give you this earlier hope it cheers you up a bit"  
  
I looked at him and then at what he held in his hand, he handed me a beautiful silver necklace with the hope symbol (A circle with vertical line through,) and horizontally lay the keyblade symbol. On the back it read, Sora & Kairi.  
  
"Thank you" I said gently kissing him, he placed it round my neck. That night Sora stayed with me to keep me safe, and to make sure nothing happened to me.  
  
The next day the princesses had a meeting, they all agreed that I should be watched 24/7 just in case he came back. Sora took on this role he did not care if he had no sleep just knowing that Will might come back, kept him on edge.  
  
"Sora, you need your rest, he's waiting for you not to be at full strength then he will kill you."  
  
Sora waved off this idea and carried on with his duty. He stood looking out on the forest on my balcony, I walked up behind him lay my arms round his waist and lay my hand on his back, he gently placed his hands on mine and we stood there.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to say anything to Sora or anyone else, about Will wanting me to be his queen.  
  
As the days and nights drew on I kept seeing Will in the mirrors as I passed the long corridors, and a thought kept arising in my mind, 'What if I marry him, I might be able to save him, and stop the heartless.  
  
Also as the nights drew on Sora slept by my bed in the chair, I could tell that he was uncomfortable, but he never admitted it, so I just said one night, "you can sleep beside me, in my bed".  
  
Dawn broke early one morning, I awoke and lay there watching Sora sleep peacefully, unaware that I was a wake, I kissed his cheek and got dressed quietly, even though it was against the rules, I went out in the garden unaccompanied.  
  
I walked round thinking the same thought, 'Could I really save him from the darkness, or is he too lost to be saved. I must give it a try, what else can I do.'  
  
That minute I left the castle and made my way into town, and bought hundreds of potions and a new outfit, so that no-one recognised me. (I wore jeans with a black top and a long black coat with a hood. I snuck back into my room Sora was still asleep I stared at him for a minute then left him a note.  
  
It read  
  
Dear Sora  
  
I can't tell you what I'm going to do because I know you would have stopped me. Also whatever happens to me know this I will always love you no-one else. (Our hearts are connected) Please don't get angry, I have to do this and please don't follow I will be okay I am strong I've learned that of you. If I need you I'll call, don't be afraid I'm not. I love you  
  
Kairi XXX  
  
I kissed him on the cheek again, the swiftly made my way to the docking bay. I have 15 minutes before Chip and Dale return from their break. I went to my ship, well the one I fixed up in Traverse Town, it was the only one that hadn't been fixed up with a tracer. I set the coordinates for Hollow Bastion. And set off.  
  
The journey was long and scary, I had never been alone like this before, but it was strange none of the heartless were attacking me.  
  
I landed at rising falls, all the memories came rushing back, 'I hate this place'. I ran my hand against the cold waterfall.  
  
"You" an evil female voice rang  
  
I slowly turned round it was a teenage female about my age, but I could sense it was a heartless.  
  
"Are you one of them heartless" I asked  
  
"I am" it said pleased with itself  
  
"Unlike you weak humans, I am strong, but yet I still can't see why he likes you and not me"  
  
' Wow a heartless that was jealous, I didn't think they had feelings.'  
  
"Come this way he's expecting you" it said.  
  
In the library sat Will.  
  
"Ahhh nice to see you," he said as he stood up and pulled a chair out to seat me. I sat uncomfortable, clutching the necklace. I stared at him he looked different, more confident, his appearance had not changed, he still wore the black and silver chunky outfit, but he was beginning to look very similar to Sora.  
  
"I hope my appearance please you, we left on a bad note last time."  
  
I didn't move or say anything.  
  
====  
  
Author note (I've not done this before in this story but here is another view point it is what happened back at the castle when Sora found the letter)  
  
=====  
  
"How the fuck could she do this" Sora shouted as he read the letter.  
  
He ran down the corridor, waking everyone up.  
  
They all gathered in the meeting room, and discussed where Kairi could have gone. Then Yuffie pointed out that the source of the evil had to be at Hollow Bastion.  
  
Sora, Donald Goofy, Riku and Cassie were the ones that were sent to retrieve her.  
  
Later on the ship conversation was scarce,  
  
"So what does this Will look like then?" said Cassie wondering, and wanting to break the silence.  
  
"Well he's tall bout our age wears black..."  
  
"Here" said Donald, bringing up a 3D image of Will on the screen. Sora did not move he just carried on steering the ship, he acted as though no-one was speaking.  
  
"What the Fuck!" said Cassie  
  
"What?" said Riku jumping up out of his chair  
  
"That's Will"  
  
"Yea" Riku answered  
  
"Do you know him" of course I know him  
  
"What said everyone looking at her, even Sora  
  
"Well..... he's.....he's my brother" said Cassie

===

End of another chapter, it might seemed a little rushed, but I still hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Please keep reviewing, see ya Faithxxx 


	9. reminiscing and revelations

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( happy reading, shout out to all my reviewers thank you so much, love you all and carry on reviewing and reading  
  
Chapter 9 reminiscing and revelations  
  
I sat in the library that hadn't changed in years. "So you have decided to marry me then." Said Will  
  
"Ummm.."  
  
"Well before you decide... will you leave us," Will said noticing that the heartless were still there I'll call you in later.  
  
Will walked up behind me,  
  
"Would you care to dance?" he said extending his hand  
  
"But there's no music"  
  
He clicked his fingers and there was a gentle hum of music. I stood up and then he clicked his fingers again, and a dark cloud grew around me, and then left. I looked round at myself I was wearing a midnight black dress it was backless apart from a laces that was zigzagged across it stopped at my lower back. And the front was draped in shining little gems, it fell to the floor gracefully  
  
"Now that's better"  
  
He took my arm and we danced round the room, all my fears had gone, I honestly thought that I was in Sora's arms. He lifted up my head to look in to my eyes, he rubbed the back of his hand down my face then on to my neck and his hand came across the necklace,  
  
"How fitting" he said gently leaning into kiss me, the kiss was strange, I felt the power take over me, it was strong I felt myself letting go of all that I have lived through, I was changing, something was taking over me. I moved away realising what I was doing.  
  
"You seemed troubled. I can see that you have many questions, ask away"  
  
a sudden burst of questions rushed in to my head. He clicked his fingers and the music stopped, and my dress formed the clothes I was wearing before. He sat back down in his chair, leaning back with his foot propping him up against the table he started to throw the keyblade in the air then catch it. I sat back down.  
  
"Well I do have a few questions to ask you. You opened kingdom hearts but why, and why do you want me?"  
  
====  
  
"Your brother," they all said at the same time  
  
"He's not always been evil" said Cassie standing up and walking round the deck.  
  
"But how come you weren't on the ship with him when it crashed" said Sora wanting to find out all about him.  
  
"Well it a really long story, but I'll tell you. A couple of years ago our world was torn apart by the heartless, me and Will were the only ones to make it off that world alive, we travelled around searching for safety, we never really found it, then one night Will was hit by something that gleamed so bright, and after that he changed he had dreams about a girl, who he called the angel who would love him and be with him, also in the dream he forever coming up against doors. Then one night it was too much and he left me, I followed him though, he was at a large door, I saw you Sora close it, and I could see him watching you, then when you left, he waited and waited, then ran up to the door he then chanted something but I couldn't hear, but the door opened, I saw you Riku and the king race out,"  
  
"Why didn't you say something?" said Riku  
  
"Well I didn't know you, when you left I saw Will run through the opening, it closed behind him. I tried to follow but I couldn't"  
  
=====  
  
(Will is telling me the same story but in a different view point) ==== "So what happened when you entered?" I asked  
  
"I'm not really sure I think a lot of time passed, but when it released me I realised I had to find you, I saw you and Sora after he had shut the door, and it was then that I knew it was you that haunted my dreams"  
  
====  
  
"So what happened" prompted Riku  
  
"Umm this might sound strange but a voice said to leave him, and carry on seeking safety, I shouted to the voice saying that I won't leave him, but something happened to me and I ended up on another world, Wonder land you called it, I was trapped the queen was mean and she held me prisoner, then as time passed I felt there was no hope then you came and rescued me, remember, you fought every heartless and the queen just to rescues me, someone you had never met, and that when you took me back to the castle"  
  
====  
  
"How do you know it was me haunting your dream?"  
  
"Well after I left and started to search for you, my dreams were becoming more visible and the girl was you there is no mistaking it."  
  
"So all that time at the castle, you were just after me? And what about when you lost your heart at Traverse Town, did you really lose it?"  
  
"Yes and no"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I did lose my heart when the heartless took it I was in it's body and it was filling me in on what I had to do to get you, it knew that I was going to be king of heatlesses, at the time I didn't know I was gonna be a king but I wanted so much to have you that I listened to it, but when the heartless on the ship was you I knew it was just a heartless,"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"The heartless was going to get rid of Sora for me"  
  
"What... how could you?"  
  
"Easy I just didn't say anything" he said with a small grin  
  
"And when I returned, in the garden when you said you didn't know it was me?"  
  
"It was a lie to make you like me more."  
  
"So at the secret place?"  
  
"The door filled me with my true power,"  
  
I sat there gob smacked.  
  
There was a gentle rasp at the door.  
  
"Come in "  
  
"My lord" the heartless/ human nodded  
  
Will nodded back. "Well I'm going to have to leave you, this heartless will lead you to your room"  
  
Will left me with the female heartless the one that was jealous of me "What is your name?" I asked it  
  
"I'm Mesa" it said with an angry tone.  
  
(What a fitting name, it means merge with, I suppose that's what she really is a heartless, merged with a human) She led me to my room. I lay on my bed and turned on my side a small tear ran down my face, "I wish I was in Sora's arms now"  
  
===  
  
Riku walked over to Cassie wrapped his arms round her, "We'll save him." He said in her ear  
  
'If I get my way he won't live to see another day' thought Sora to himself.  
  
====  
  
End of another chapter Hope you like finding out more about what happened in the past.  
  
I'm gonna have to start revising now, so the story may not be updated soon but plez keep checking to see if it is or not. See ya soon Faithxxx  
  
(My birthday in less than 4 weeks, (25 June) hee hee) 


	10. I must warn you

I'm back, well let's get down to the story. This is a rally short chapter but I hope you still enjoy it  
  
Chapter I must warn you  
  
Suddenly the door opened, it was Mesa  
  
"My Lord said you must have something to eat." She looked extremely grumpy,  
  
"Thank you" I whispered she left the room. Not really bothered about my reply.  
  
I went over to the table she had placed the cup down on, it looked normal, but I could smell something odd, it was poison, I've been close to death before I can now recognise its scent. I poured the wine onto the nearby plant, then went to lay on my bed.  
  
"Ouch" I grabbed my heart in pain  
  
'"If I get my way he won't live to see another day"'  
  
"Sora" I spoke out aloud is that Sora's thoughts, he's going after Will I must stop him.  
  
"I know." I said aloud.  
  
I went over and lay on the bed and relaxed, my spirit left my body, I was drifting through the air, I flew through the outside wall and out of the castle, I turned round to see the beautiful castle lay there dormant. Swiftly as I could I flew to Sora on the ship, he wasn't that far away now, I looke into the cockpit's window I could see everyone there, Sora, Riku, Cassie, goofy and Donald they all looked worried. I flew through the window, and into Sora.  
  
=== All of a sudden Sora lost control of the ship, and his body  
  
"Sora!" shouted Riku as he ran over to him. Riku shook him wildly to wake him up, still Sora lay motionless. Cassie grabbed the controls of the ship as Riku, Donald and Goofy tried to waken Sora up.  
  
===  
  
"Where am I" spoke Sora  
  
"The light was so bright it blinded me, I couldn't see a thing  
  
"Sora, Sora" I called out.  
  
"Kairi? Kairi where are you?"  
  
"I'm here" I felt a gentle grasp of my shoulders  
  
"Where are we?" Sora asked as he pulled me into a hug,  
  
"We're...We're inside you, This is your light, your spirit. Sora I can't see"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your light it's too bright, it's too powerful"  
  
"You can open your eyes now"  
  
Sora had dimmed the light now, I don't know how though.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"I've come to stop you,"  
  
"What, why?. Kairi he was the one that opened the door. He must be stopped"  
  
"I know, but you must not follow. Listen to me Sora he's more powerful, you cant stop him."  
  
"But you can?"  
  
"Not exactly, but I think I can change him, I herd you, you want to kill him, that sort of hatred will only get you hurt and I know that your trying to do what's right but....."  
  
A splitting pain ran through my body, my eyes started to water, I fell to the ground  
  
"Kairi what's happening"  
  
"I don't know" I grabbed my chest it was closing in on me.  
  
"Sora..." I looked up at him  
  
His face was taught with worry. I then felt myself being pulled away from him. The light faded, and I was awoken by Will he was leaning over me chanting something.  
  
"I thought you where gone" he said gently, pulling me into a hug  
  
=====  
  
"Snap out of it!" shouted Riku  
  
Wack  
  
Riku hit Sora across the face  
  
"KAIRI" he shouted he jumped up gasping for breath  
  
"Where is she? Send me back!" Sora shouted at Riku  
  
"What you shouting about?" questioned Goofy  
  
"Kairi, we where inside my spirit" he clutched his heart,  
  
"Don't be daft, you ....." Riku didn't get to finish his sentence  
  
"Riku, Sora. The ship it's got a mind of it's own" Cassie was trying to pull the ship one-way but it was being pulled another.  
  
Sora and Riku ran over to the wheel and with all there might tried to force in the direction they wanted to go, but it was having none of it, it was heading for Atlantica, They where going to crash land.  
  
Donald and Goofy where pressing all the buttons in the cockpit hoping that it would stop the ship. But nothing worked  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they all shouted as the ship crashed into the ocean.  
  
=== End of chapter, said it was gonna be short, well c ya soon Faith xxx 


	11. Conflict lies within you

Next chapter, wooooo my birthday tomorrow and I've finished my exams double wooo.  
  
Chapter11 Conflict lies within you  
  
The ship lay in the coral reef of Atlantica, the people onboard lay on the floor rubbing their bruises,  
  
"Cassie are you okay?" said Riku gently, moving over to her on the floor  
  
"Yea I'm fine" she said getting up rubbing her arm,  
  
"No your not you've got a major cut" Cassie looked down to see an open wound, then she saw Riku rip off part of his shirt and wrap it round the injury. She looked round at all the others who had started to get up of the floor then she noticed something that scared her even more.  
  
"RIKU LOOK"

the glass window had a large crack that was growing  
  
"OH NO" said Donald and Goofy at the same time.  
  
"DONALD CHANGE US QUICK!" shouted Sora  
  
As quick as he could flashes of light just managed to change them in to Merpeople and part animals, before the water rushed into the cockpit. They swam out into the ocean, where they were surrounded by heartlesses.  
  
"Sora" shouted a familiar voice He whipped round to see Ariel swim up to him  
  
"The heartless they're everywhere" she said to him  
  
"Well we'll just have to defeat them all then" he said looking around at the flock that had gathered. They sliced and diced this way and that getting rid of all the heartlesses.  
  
"Thank goodness your hear,"  
  
"What is it Ariel?"  
  
"My father he needs your help, he's no energy left to keep up the barrier that surrounds Atlantica, and I'm afraid that the barrier might brake sometime soon then all of Atlantica will be over run with heartless" said Ariel worriedly  
  
"We'll stop it!" Said Sora  
  
"Sora what about Kairi?" asked Riku  
  
"I believe that she can look after herself, I trust her, she's strong willed" said Sora staring up to the sky. "Well let's get to it" said Donald  
  
===

He hugged me and I felt the attraction to him again, he leaned into kiss me, but I couldn't stop it, the thing was taking over me again. This time it was more intense, I felt the light and goodness draining out of me, I felt the strength of the darkness it was overpowering, I was to weak to stop it. Then I knew I was becoming one with darkness and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
====  
  
Every where they looked heartless rose,  
  
"Where are they coming from?" said Cassie  
  
"I don't know" said Riku straining to defeat the heartlesses.  
  
"It might be at Ursula's layer" said Ariel  
  
"But we defeated her" said Goofy  
  
"Yea but it's the only place where evil can reside, and gather it's strength, out of the reach of my father"  
  
"Lets go and ask your father he might know where it's coming from" said Sora  
  
They made their way to the Throne room where the king was slouched on throne he looked tired and ill.  
  
"Father, Sora's here he's going to help us"  
  
At that news the king, looked up, and relief filled his face.  
  
"Well that's good news if I've ever heard it" said Sebastian  
  
Sora swam up to the king  
  
"I'm here to help"  
  
"You've grown since I last saw you, and you've gathered more companions." Said the king as he looked behind Sora  
  
"Sir where are he heartless coming from,"

"I think it might be at Ursula's place"

"I thought so" said Ariel quietly to herself

"I thought you'd figure it out, but you are not to go you may not be strong enough leave it to Sora" said the king  
  
"But..." said Ariel

"No Ariel" Said Triton getting angry

"But I'm strong" Ariel moaned

"Sir I will make sure nothing happens to her she may be an asset to us." Said Sora

"Okay but I will hold you to it" said Triton thinking it over.

===

I lay on the bed, I could feel the conflict within my body, and within my spirit it was a battle of good verse evil. Dark verse light, and I was powerless to stop it.

"I have something to show you." He led me back into the library. In the centre of the table stood a glowing orb,

"With in this orb you can see anything that is going on, on any of the worlds that the heartless have taken over"

I gazed into it.

"I have a small surprise for Sora" said Will to himself

"What?"

"Watch and see" he said pointing into the orb

====

Sora and the group swam to Ursula's layer, fighting all the heartless that they came across. When they entered the cavern they where surprised by the sight that lay in front of them.

===

Chapter end, (Short chappie) Kinda like the ending in my other story,  
  
Well I'm sorry to say that it won't be updated for a week and a half unless I get really bored this weekend, (But I don't think so cos it's my birthday yey, 16 woo)  
  
I'm sorry hope u like it anyway keep reviewing. Love Faith xxx


	12. The two that you will love

Hello again I'm back and hoping that your all enjoying the story 'cos I've had no complaints, yet I've had no good comments either but oh well.  
  
Oh a must read it's the best adventure/romance/angst/murderous/gripping book I've ever read its called ACROSS THE NIGHTINGALE FLOOR, (I do not own this book or anything to do with it I just think it's a must read)  
  
Chapter 12 the two that you will love  
  
"Oh he looks surprised lets surprise him even more" Said Will sounding very entertained  
  
The ground trembled around us  
  
"Will what do you mean?" I whispered  
  
The world on which I was standing disappeared in front of my face and replaced by water.  
  
====  
  
Sora stood there in amazement that boiled in to anger  
  
"Will I'm going to kill you!" he shouted at the image of Will that floated before him, the figure just smiled it crossed it's arms, then it waited as Sora charged at it. It held one hand up and a jet of water blew from it, pushing Sora back to his original position. A flash of light came from the corner of the room.  
  
====  
  
I was in a bubble, it was really hard to breath.  
  
I took in the scene all of my friends swimming at one side of the cavern looking at me while the image of Will just glared at Sora.  
  
I tried to shout but my voice had seemed to vanish. I bashed against the side of the bubble with all the strength I had the bubble seemed to be made out of glass  
  
"Sora" I shouted now panicking because it was so hard to breathe,  
  
"Kairi!" shouted Sora as he raced to the bubble,  
  
He leaned on the glass, he was saying something but I couldn't make it out the glass was too thick I was becoming light headed I think the oxygen was running out,  
  
"If you want to save her you better hurry" said the real Will floating beside the image admiring his handy work. "But I'm not letting it be to easy" he said clicking his fingers an army of underwater heartless appeared, he laughed evilly  
  
"Sora we'll take care of these, just get Kairi" said Riku, he turned his head to the others they nodded in agreement, then they fought with all their might even though it looked hopeless, every time they struck a heartless down another appeared in its place.  
  
Sora started to hack away at the glass, it chipped a little at a time. I could see Will the glint in his eyes, there was something wrong with this scene, I could feel it, both the darkness and the light inside me was trying to tell me something but I didn't know what.  
  
Then tension in Sora's face grew, till he finally had made progress, he chipped his way into the bubble, then it hit me it was all in slow motion.

I realised as I looked down at myself that I could not survive underwater, the water started to pour in through the hole then a huge crack was forming. I could see Sora's eye's he seemed please that he had fought his way in, then he looked me in the eye and he must have understood what I had just discovered his eyes widen in realisation of what he had done he tried his hardest to cover the hole where the water was flooding in, I also tried but still the water flooded in.  
  
"Kairi, I'm sorry" said Sora I could just make out what he was saying  
  
"Sora its okay... I love you" I let my hand drop and the water started to fill in even more  
  
"NOOOOO Kairi you must keep fighting it" Sora shouted he turned his head to Will who just looked back at him then he clicked his fingers  
  
I felt even more light headed, then everything went blurry I felt so sick that I had to close my eyes to stop the horrid feeling, when the feeling vanished I opened my eyes, I was back in the library I stared down at the glass orb to see what was happening.  
  
====  
  
"Kairi hold on" said Sora he looked over to Donald but he was still busy, then a flash of light filled the cavern again, he looked back into the bubble I was not inside.  
  
"What have you done?" said Sora to Will  
  
"Hummm I thought you would be happy, I have just saved her life, I think she like me more now."  
  
"Why you...." said Sora charging at the real Will. He disappeared leaving behind a huge heartless 10 times as big as Sora.  
  
"Happy dieing," said Wills voice in an echo  
  
====  
  
I watched them all there in the orb, I could see Sora shout something at Will then Will replied but I couldn't hear what they where saying, and I couldn't read there lips. I just watched in frustration. Yet I was also enjoying this fight, I'm guessing that it was the evil inside me that enjoyed it.  
  
Next minute Will appeared at the side of me  
  
"That's brightened up my day" I stared at him in a mixture of anguish and happiness.  
  
=====  
  
The smaller heartless disappeared, leaving the rest to fight the larger one,  
  
They all stared in amazement of how large it was, it was an over gown squid that had been immersed in darkness.  
  
It made the first move at Sora, which he defended excellently and in a counter action he slit through the tentacle, it just re-grew,  
  
"We have to find another way of killing it, then maybe all the heartless will disappear," shouted Ariel to Sora he nodded in a sign of recognition.  
  
Riku was the next to charge but a tentacle hit him in the face making his lip bleed, they all tried there best to evade the tentacles but it was hard due to the fact that the squid shot water jets out of his mouth catching each of them if they weren't fast enough. Ariel and Donald swam out of the way and restored their comrades as often as their magic would let them.  
  
"It's too fast," shouted Cassie as she just managing to evade the fire.  
  
====  
  
I watched on I wanted to stop watching yet I wanted to carry on watching. I looked at Will he looked a little bored  
  
"This is too slow" he said then he looked at me, he then looked back at the orb and clicked his fingers.  
  
====  
  
The squid seemed to move faster than any thing any of them had ever seen, it was moving so fast that it looked like it was in several places at once.  
  
It hit Riku in the back poisoning him. Cassie swam over to help but Ariel and Donald had already cured him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked  
  
"I am now" he said gazing into her eyes  
  
"Hay you guy's you can do that after" shouted Sora laughing  
  
"Why are you laughing" asked Riku "there's a monster wanting to rip us apart this isn't the time to be laughing"  
  
"No this is the best time to laugh joyous moments can heal us and give us strength" Sora replied looking back at the squid.  
  
It froze and looked him straight in the eye,  
  
"Your going down" said Sora under his breath  
  
At that he swam fast at the squid but it dodged.  
  
It now was moving fast again  
  
"It's too fast" shouted Goofy  
  
"Yea" said Cassie  
  
"No said Sora you just think it's moving fast, listen then you can aim and hit it"  
  
They all closed there eyes, as it swam through the water it made the loudest of sounds, it swam behind Sora instinctively Sora swung and hit it in the head, it moved away in shock of actually being hit, it sent a water jet at Sora he dodged it an hit the squid again. The others joined in all closing their eyes to hear it, after a while they all where able to dodge the water jets. They all hit its head, it died after an hour of fighting. They stared around the room  
  
"Is it gone?" asked Ariel  
  
"I think so" Sora replied  
  
The cavern seemed to brighten up, they swam outside into the open sea no heartless were seen anywhere.  
  
====  
  
"Ha ha ha laughed Will, so the last fight will be between you and me I'm waiting"  
  
"Will you can't, I won't let you" I could feel the light inside me over powering the darker side but only just.  
  
"What you won't let me, well wait I've got something to show you that'll change your mind"  
  
I just looked at him confused, he took my hand and lead me out of the room. Leaving the orb lying on the table,  
  
====  
  
"We've done it" exclaimed Ariel laughing and swimming around the group hugging each and everyone individually. The rest swam off back to the palace leaving Sora thinking  
  
'Will you will died even if I have to die too, the final battle will be between you and me'  
  
"Hay Sora.. Thanks I owe you again" said Ariel as she swam over to him, "you know I'm the same age as you an well...." she said.  
  
Sora was still in thought he lifted his head up to look at Ariel. She suddenly kissed him.  
  
"Ariel we shouldn't have done that... I'm with Kairi...it's not that I don't find you attractive or nothing but.."  
  
"I see, you know I'm here if you change your mind" she swam off to catch up to that others.  
  
(At the palace)  
  
"Thank you Sora you are indeed the rightful owner of the keyblade and Atlantica owes you a grate deal of gratitude, will you stay for the celebrations?"  
  
"No I'm sorry I need to be going, but if you ever need me just call" The rest of his friends looked at him, Sora never looked at Ariel, he could not believe he had kissed her  
  
"Indeed the keyblade master will be busy at these dangerous times, your ship has been mended, by the people, thank you again"  
  
(On the ship)  
  
"Sora you need to rest" said Cassie quietly  
  
He didn't say anything  
  
"I know that your going to fight him, and he may die, but Sora you won't win if you are tired, an.. an" Cassie was trying to hold the tears back, she didn't want her brother to die. "Sora if you die I know one person won't hesitate to follow you into death"  
  
At this Sora looked up at her  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Kairi" she whispered in his ear "Now go get some rest"  
  
"Okay will you take care of flying then"  
  
"Yea" replied Cassie  
  
Sora sulked off to his room. He lay awake unable to sleep always seeing the image of Kairi in the bubble and the look of terror in her eyes as the water seeped in through the glass. He tossed and turned to get rid of the vision. Then he heard a gentle voice.  
  
"Hard times you will face, be strong believe in the love that you have been given and never give up hope of retrieving those you have lost, your journey is not over the two that you will love will always have faith in you even if you don't see it"  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean" shouted Sora as he sat up bed. The voice did not reply  
  
"Two that you will love" repeated Sora out loud "what's that mean, I love Kairi and Kairi only"  
  
"What you muttering to your self about?" said Riku as he entered the room  
  
"Nothing" said Sora lying back down and facing the wall.  
  
"Well if you want to know we're nearly there, are you sure your okay?" asked Riku  
  
"I'm fine. Just I've me five minutes"  
  
====  
  
Hope you liked the long chapter, I've kinda nearly finished this story, so I hope that you like the build up. Sorry it took so long to write, I had a bit of writers block. Any way bye for now. Faith XXX


	13. This battle was destined

Hi this is gonna be a strange chapter, but I hope u like it. I've made a couple of alterations, but their not that noticeable.  
  
Chapter 13 This battle was destined  
  
As the crew landed on Hollow Bastion an eerie calmness enshrouded them.  
  
They all marvelled at the sight of castle, Sora just glanced and said  
  
"Come on we must hurry"  
  
==  
  
Will lead me down the familiar path to the door of this world.  
  
A saw it with my own eyes and realised that the keyhole had already been opened.  
  
"Will" I said not sure what to say next  
  
he just laughed at me and said "yes I was the one who open it"  
  
we slowly walked up to it, but unlike last time no darkness seeped out of it,  
  
"what are you planning to get out of it?"  
  
"The true darkness"  
  
"There's no such thing"  
  
"Are you sure, can you not feel it?"  
  
I could as soon as he pointed it out, I could feel my body torn in two again have of me wanted to run away, while the other have was draw to it. Walked slowly up to it and put my hand through it nothing happened, I was ready to walk through it completely when Will grabbed my arm, I turned and looked at him  
  
"It's not ready"  
  
"What do you mean?" I questioned  
  
"When it's ready it'll come for us, then you'll feel it's true power"  
  
===  
  
The group stood outside the door,  
  
"Are you ready guys, no turning back this is the final fight between darkness and light any questions?" said Riku  
  
"One" spoke Sora "leave Will to me," said Sora with his eyes burning bright  
  
"Okay, but that's not a question" replied Riku laughing  
  
"Three... Two... One" they all chanted then burst through the doors.  
  
The blast of noise made me jump out my skin in fright, I looked round to see everyone stood in the doorway, the sudden shock of seeing then left me speechless. The room rang with silence. Then Will spoke up  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Brother, what have you turned into?" Said Cassie quietly  
  
"Dear sis I am becoming the most powerful being in existence, it's my destiny"  
  
"Kairi" said Sora  
  
I looked to the ground not wishing to cause any one pain.  
  
"You really think she wants to go with you now that she can have all the power in the world."  
  
"Kairi" said Sora again a little more faint, the two beings inside me wanted to escape from my body, I felt them both leaving my body, they stood at the side of me shimmering, it was like when I can make my spirit leave my body, but this time the neutral me was still in me whilst the light and dark spirits of me stood at the side of the real me. I looked at each of them they both walked off, one went to Will and whispered to him, he smiled, whilst the other went to Sora and whispered to him, Sora smiled, then both of the spirits returned to me, neither of them would tell me what they had said to Sora and Will they just silently slipped back inside of me where they did not fight each other.  
  
"The fights between you and me" said Sora gripping his keyblade  
  
"Indeed" replied Will clicking his fingers to make the black keyblade appear.  
  
'This is not how it's meant to be' I thought to myself. A voice replied to my thought "it is, this is exactly how it's meant to happen, you knew it all along"  
  
'No' I replied back ' I was here to save Will not make him and Sora fight' the voice did not answer.  
  
The two fought fiercely their keyblades clung and small spark flew off them. Everyone stood round the side ready to fight, even the heartless watched on in amazement. Neither Will or Sora had the advantage. Then I felt a pain inside me the battle had also started to take place in me now, light Vs dark.  
  
As the two battled the room shook, then Sora gained the advantage pushing Will to the floor, Sora walked over ready to give the final blow  
  
"You think she'll stay with you after you kill me, you think she loves you" said Will quietly  
  
"Shut up!" answered Sora, then he looked up at me, this gave Will enough time to regain control, the fight continued.  
  
The keyhole lay dormant behind me, I could feel it waiting for the right time. The battle inside me was becoming more aggressive and as a result I coughed up blood, and fell to my knees, I looked at my hands which was full of blood, Cassie ran over to me  
  
"YOU MUST STOP" shouted Cassie, she kneeled beside me, Both Will and Sora turned round to see the blood that lay on my hands and the floor, they both looked equally concerned, but then they both said in unison.  
  
"We have to finish this"  
  
I looked at them from the floor, I felt Cassie hand patting my back, Riku ran to us and stood beside us. The fight continued.  
  
"Riku what should we do?" asked Cassie  
  
"I don't know" he replied looking at her with intense eyes, I could see how much they loved each other.  
  
Donald and Goofy stood at the other side of the room with their weapons in their hands ready to jump in at any time to help Sora if he needed them.  
  
I slowly stood up with the aid of Cassie and Riku. Then I felt it a rush of darkness flew out of the keyhole into me, I shivered as it entered me.  
  
Will and Sora had started to pace in a large circle looking at each other with anger ready to charge at any moment.  
  
The darkness inside me grew, the light was becoming weak.  
  
Both Sora and Will began to charge at each other, as they became closer to each other time seemed to slow down for me.  
  
Then a voice spoke "You must do what you've done before"  
  
My body seemed to move on its own, it walked in between Sora and Will, I stood facing Sora, I could see the rage gleaming in his eyes, a small tear ran down my cheek, then time speed up.  
  
Both of them plunged the keyblades into me, one in the chest the other in my back.  
  
"What" said Sora and Will at the same time "nooooo" they both said  
  
They quickly with drew the keyblades as though that would set it right, but the damage was done.  
  
The sudden movement of the keyblades moving out of me, made me uneasy on my feet. I looked down at where the wound should be but there was no blood only pure light, I looked over my shoulder to see darkness rising from me. The light that ebbed from me flew straight at Sora, and the darkness went into Will. They both where thrown across the room, the black keyblade that Will was holding lay on the floor dormant.  
  
Will stood up "I feel the power it's amazing. I am more powerful than ever imagined"  
  
Will took no notice of anyone in the room, he just stared at his hands. I saw my chance, I slide across the floor to the black keyblade and picked it up, moving faster than light I ran at Will thrusting it into his abdomen before he could react I took the keyblade out and the darkness ebbed away from him, it lingered in the air then flew into Sora  
  
"Will your gonna be okay" I said softly  
  
"Where.... Am I .. what's going on?" he stammered clutching his head in pain, Cassie ran over and comforted Will  
  
"Kairi, Sora" said Cassie looking over to Sora.  
  
I looked over to where Sora lay, he was shaking violently, Donald Riku and Goofy where holding him down trying to stop him from hurting himself.  
  
I looked down at the keyblade  
  
'Why did it not just disappear?' I thought to myself. I rushed to Sora's side Still clutching the black keyblade, I grabbed his hand his eyes flickered on me, a small smile appeared on his face  
  
"Sora I know your stronger than this. Fight it"  
  
"I knew you loved me" he said quietly  
  
"What's going on" Riku asked  
  
"The darkness is in Sora, but so is true light, they are battling each other to get control of the keyblade master" I answered never looking away from Sora.  
  
I told everyone to back away, they did it without questioning me, I stroked his head, and spoke softly as a tear ran down my face.  
  
"I'm sorry" I stabbed the black keyblade into Sora but instead of taking it out I left it in. his face twisted in pain, I slowly leaned in and kissed him, the darkness entered me, I could feel the power trying to take over me, but I would not let it, when I knew I had it all I withdrew taking the keyblade out of him. I slowly stood up and took a few steps back and struck the ground with the keyblade, a chasm appeared behind me, I looked into it, it had no visible bottom, I looked back at Sora he was just getting up, I clutched the keyblade with one hand then the necklace with the other.  
  
"Sora I love you" I said softly. I closed my eyes and fell backwards into the endless abyss.  
  
"Kairi" I heard them all shout. I never opened my eyes it was too painful to think about never seeing my friends. I could hear the hole closing up. I concentrated on getting rid of the darkness, it was extremely powerful, it needed to be destroyed even if that means I die too.  
  
===

End of chapter, the next one will be up very soon, well in the next couple of days.  
  
Faithxxx


	14. We will fight it together

I just wanna say this isn't the last chapter,. Okay that's out of the way lets get on with the story, Hee hee Faithxxx  
  
We will fight it together

Sora sat up watching Kairi fall back into the abyss.  
  
"Kairi" he shouted with the rest of his friends. Then he ran and dived into the hole before it closed up, without a sane thought in his head of what would happen when he got into the hole.  
  
"Sora" they then shouted.  
  
===  
  
I was falling head long into the abyss, my mind started to play tricks on me, I thought that I could feel Sora's presence, I became weaker the darkness was winning within me. I tightened my grip around the keyblade and necklace, then I felt a gentle hand grasping my shoulder firmly, I slowly opened my eyes to see Sora and his cheeky grin look back at me, I couldn't help but smile. Then a thought ran into my head 'What if the darkness took over us both'  
  
I realised that we had stopped Sora gently turned us the right way up, I stood on his feet to stop myself falling, I looked down I still couldn't see the bottom.  
  
Sora pulled me into a tight hug, I felt safe yet in pain. As he pulled away I threw the black keyblade in the air, then Sora instinctively slashed it into many pieces, it feel passed us and cast little drops of light. I winced in pain as I felt the darkness steadily take over me.  
  
Sora looked me straight in the eyes not saying a word, with the energy that I could muster I picked up my hand and lay it on his cheek, I felt my self slip in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Kairi don't leave not now...... remember what you said about my light being too bright" a felt a smile flicker on my face.  
  
"Kairi I need you to help me, please hold onto me"  
  
I tried my best to hold onto him but my grasp was weak, I nearly feel but Sora caught me.  
  
"Your stronger than this," he reused what I had said to him before. I grabbed at his jacket, I tried with all my might to keep a hold of him, in the end I was partly leaning on him to stop myself falling.  
  
"Kairi I love you." He whispered  
  
He took his keyblade in his hand and struck himself in the stomach he withdrew the keyblade because it was in the way then he grabbed my left hand and placed it over the wound, he leaned in then gently kissed me, passing light into me, and something else, I think it was part of his spirit.  
  
I was dragged into my own body, it was like when I entered Sora's body but instead of everything being bright everything was black with little shimmers of light that lingered like fire flies.  
  
I ran over to Sora who stood out like a shining light against the black. He drew me into a protective hug.  
  
"Kairi there's something here with us" he whispered in my ear. I looked round but couldn't see anything.  
  
Then the ground started to tremble under our feet, a crack formed in the floor forcing me and Sora to part, I fell back onto the floor, while Sora managed to stay up right. We looked at each other than from the crack grew a huge heartless that grew even bigger as it sucked in the darkness from around us, leaving the place with a gray glow. The heartless was extremely tall but where its stomach was, lay a huge hole that was in the shape of a heart. It looked down at me with its gleaming eyes.  
  
"We must fight" I shouted, I felt energy flow into me.  
  
"Yea. Are you ready?" Sora shouted back  
  
"Yes" I shouted back. I beckoned for the sword of hope and it appeared in my hand.  
  
The huge heartless stood in front of use, it slashed at us which we dodged, with all the energy we had we fought it, never stopping to take a breath. It slashed at Sora he wasn't quick enough to dodge it, it hit him on his left arm Sora fell to the floor. I ran over to him a cast a barrier over us to protect us a bit and to keep it at bay (But I knew it would not hold out for long)  
  
"Sora" I said looking at him, his arm had been broken, he could not move his hand properly without it hurting  
  
"Kairi, I'm okay it's only my left arm. We must finish this"  
  
I nodded  
  
I let the barrier fall, we charged at it and slashed it, It cowered to the floor, we carried on hitting, it started to vanish, the light grew around us till the darkness was completely gone.  
  
We both fell on the floor in pain and tired, Sora spread out into a star shape I moved over and lay gently on his chest listening to him breath. He put his right arm around me.  
  
"Sora" I whispered "I'm sorry for what I've done, I'm sorry for everything"  
  
"It's okay," he said as he gently stroked my hair. A gust of powerful wind grabbed us and forced us out of my spirit and back to where we floated.  
  
Sora withdrew from the kiss, I opened my eyes to see Sora and his cheeky grin, I smiled back.  
  
"I think we better get out of here, the others will probably be waiting" said Sora  
  
"But how? the hole sealed up"  
  
"I didn't think that far ahead I never actually thought I'd live this long" said Sora laughing  
  
"Sora,"  
  
Our weapons suddenly appeared in our hands, I held onto Sora, his left arm was still broken and he could not hold onto me and his keyblade.  
  
Without thought we lifted them above our heads and placed them together  
  
"Light of hope" I whispered without thought, a light beam flew from the ends of the weapons at the ceiling above us. A hole was made, we lowered our weapons which disappeared  
  
"Hold on tight" said Sora, I hugged him as tight as I could without hurting him. Sora flew us out of the hole as fast as he could, before the hole could seal up again.  
  
He gently landed us on the hard floor of Hollow Bastion.  
  
"Sora, Kairi, what took you so long?" said Rikku running over to us.  
  
"Well you know getting rid of true darkness is a bit time consuming" said Sora sarcastically  
  
I hugged him tight again then let go.  
  
Will was still lying on the floor, "is he okay." I asked  
  
"Well he doesn't know what happened or what has been happening since he was hit by the light two years ago"  
  
"ohhh" I left Sora's hug and walked over to him, as I sat down I looked at Cassie then back at Will.  
  
"Hay, Will do you remember me?" I said soothingly  
  
"Ummm, you do look familiar but no.. sorry I don't know who you are"  
  
"Well I'm Kairi" I said as Will sat up  
  
"Should we tell him what's been going on" asked Cassie  
  
"umm.. I think its best if we don't if that's okay by you"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Lets head home" said Donald  
  
I let out a sigh, 'It's all over' I thought. A huge smile appeared on my face.  
  
"Yea lets," said Sora gesturing everyone to follow.  
  
==Back at the castle (home)==  
  
I stood on the balcony of my room looking over the town and forest, listening to the song-birds, and seeing the sun set in the distance. The wind blew my hair gently, Then Sora came up from behind and gave me a one arm hug.  
  
"Sora what did I say to you when we where in Hollow Bastion.  
  
"You mean the light spirit of you"  
  
"Yea" #Pause#  
  
"Well you said that you didn't want anyone to get hurt, and that you where sorry for what had happened, and that you loved me"  
  
"Kairi can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yea, you can ask me anything"  
  
"Why did you go to Hollow Bastion?"  
  
#Pause#  
  
"Well, I wanted to save Will."  
  
"That's not all, is it?" said Sora  
  
"well...." my voice trailed off  
  
"Kairi, you can tell me anything" he said gently "So why else did you go?"  
  
"I wanted to see... if I could protect myself.. to to stand up against darkness. I didn't do to well did I" I said with a small fake laugh  
  
"No you did great, we conquered darkness and lived"  
  
"Yes but it was we, so I didn't protect myself"  
  
"Kairi, even I need help sometimes"  
  
"You've never needed help, like when you were fighting Will"  
  
"No your wrong, knowing that you were there, and that all of my friends were there gave me my help, my strength. Kairi from now on I will be your secret help, jus next time don't be so rash and we'll sort things out together okay"  
  
"Yea okay"  
  
"Kairi, there's something else I want to ask you, do you still want to marry me?"  
  
"More than anything in the world" he spun me round  
  
"Great,"  
  
"You know before I said I want to keep it a secret well now I don't, I want the whole world to know I love you." I said grinning  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked  
  
"I'm gonna have to go for a few days"  
  
"We've only just got back, why?"  
  
"You'll see when I get back."  
  
"Can I not go with you?"  
  
"No you'll just have to wait here patiently, till I return okay."  
  
"But.... I'm not patient, and I don't want to ever leave you" I said sounding a little possessive and childish  
  
I hugged him; he rested his chin on my hair.  
  
"I'll only be gone for a couple of days. Can you do me a favour and not tell anyone about our engagement till I get back"  
  
"Yes. Okay"  
  
"I better be going" he said gently, departing from me, he quickly left the room without as second glance.  
  
I stood on the balcony for 5 minutes till I saw his ship leave, I waved energetically at it, as though I might see him wave back, and then it left.  
  
"Hay Kairi" said Cassie opening the door a bit, "Everyone's waiting for you and Sora, and the meals getting cold"  
  
"Sora isn't here,"  
  
"What? where is he then." She said opening the door wider  
  
"He left for another world, he said he'll be back in couple of days"  
  
I turned round to face her.  
  
"Well... lets eat I'm starved" I said linking her and heading for the dining hall.  
  
====  
  
"I never thought it would be this hard to fly a ship with one hand" muttered Sora to himself.  
  
"Sora you have half a days flight in front of you are you going to be okay," said Mickey over the comlink  
  
"I should be"  
  
"Well good luck"  
  
"Thanks, over and out"  
  
The voice came back into his head 'The two that you will love'  
  
"Will you stop saying that, I don't understand" shouted Sora to the voice, it did not reply He shook his head in frustration  
  
===  
  
The next morning things went on as usual, but everyone kept asking where Sora was,  
  
"I don't know" I kept repeating.  
  
The next few days where calm, I helped Cassie help Will with his memory, trying to miss out all the bad things that had happened to him.  
  
===  
  
2 weeks had passed since Sora had left, I started to feel worried, Sora said he'd be back in a few days.  
  
I sat under the tree near the training ring, watching Cassie and Riku training, it was really funny because Riku would try his best not to hit Cassie Where as Cassie let herself go and freely hit Riku. But I knew that Riku liked this cos then he would get all her attention after the fight and she would tend to his wounds.  
  
I absent mindedley stared into the sky, when I saw a black dot appear, it grew larger and larger then I recognised it, it was Sora's ship  
  
"Sora" I shouted, everyone looked at me then at the sky. I ran as fast as I could to the landing dock. Just in time to see Sora leave his ship I ran over hugged and kissed him.  
  
"Your back" I said quietly  
  
"Yea, an I have someone you might like to meet"  
  
"Who?"  
  
I peered over his shoulder, at the top of the stairs looking down at us was Riku's mum, Sora's mum and my mum (even though she wasn't genetically my mum I loved her just a much) Sora's and Riku's dad had died many years ago, and my mum never actually got married, just had lots of boyfriends.  
  
I ran up the stairs and hugged them, just behind them stood Selphie, Wakka and Tidus they looked different well older, they all smiled, I hugged everyone, till I started to cry.  
  
As they came down on the stairs on to the docking bay a crowd gathered and welcomed them.  
  
"I will be honoured if you all be the guests of honour at the meal tonight" said King Mickey.  
  
"Everyone cheered. As they all left to their rooms to get ready for tonight, Sora and I remained there on the bay  
  
"So this was your surprise?"  
  
"Yea, do you like it?"  
  
I looked into his blue eyes.  
  
"I love it, do any of them know about the engagment"  
  
"Nope I thought we could tell them all together tonight, have you told anyone?"  
  
"No, Why have you?"  
  
"Well.... I had to tell king Mickey,"  
  
"Ohhh that's okay, I'll let you off then"  
  
"Here this is for you,"  
  
"What is it?" I asked as I looked down at the box  
  
"Before my gran died she gave me this to give to you," he opened a small box within it was a beautiful diamond ring  
  
"What she also said was that I was gonna marry you, and nothing would stop me, and at the time I just laughed cos you had only just come to the island and I was very young and didn't know about feelings and all that" he said smiling  
  
"Sora"  
  
He slipped the ring on my finger, and then we kissed, and hugged  
  
I hugged him a bit to tight cos he yelped a bit from the pain of me leaning on his arm,  
  
"Sorry" I said  
  
"Don't be, I've been in worse pain than this"  
  
"Why can't you just cure it?"  
  
"I've tried it don't work, and anyway I get more sympathy like this, come on the meals about to start, we'll tell them all tonight"  
  
"Yes".  
  
= As we walked in to the hall everyone had already started, we sat down and ate our meal quietly (Nobody even notice the diamond ring that lay on my finger, they where all merry from the wine and the thought of winning the struggle against the darkness, and the guests that had arrived) at the end just before everyone was about to leave for bed, Sora stood up And called for everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone," the room went quiet "The threat of true darkness has gone, and all the small heartless are in disarray, we have won" a cheer rose from the table.  
  
"But that isn't the only good news," he said pausing  
  
"Spit it out then," shouted Riku  
  
Sora looked at me and took my hand, and pulled me up to stand with him.  
  
"We have and announcement" said Sora still looking at me  
  
"Kairi has accepted my proposal of marriage, we are to be wed in the near future"  
  
The whole table roared with chanting, and gleeful laughter, smiles appeared from everyone's faces, I felt myself blush I looked back at Sora to see him grinning from ear to ear.  
  
===== End of Chapter  
  
Well what do you think, sorry its really long hoped you liked it anyway, and as I said before this isn't the last chapter.  
  
Se ya soon Faithxxx 


	15. The celebration

Thanks for the review Will but I really jus want people to read this story and like it, so anyone out there hope u enjoy it . Faithxxx

(I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything like that)

Chapter 14 The celebration

It was amazing for the next few weeks that passed people rushed back and forward trying to prepare of our wedding, I tried to tell them I wanted it low key the only people who understood was Riku and Cassie.

My mum and the fairy godmother had made a beautiful dress that gleamed in the light but when I wore it, it felt heavy and it didn't feel right on me, I walked round the room slightly tripping on the long material, and the train pulled me back, everyone who saw said that it looked beautiful on me, so I felt bad because I knew it was not me.

I looked over at Cassie I could tell Cassie loved everything that was happening and she confided in me that she wish her and Riku would get married and that it would be this huge a celebration, but she thought it was only this big because I was a princess and Sora was the keyblade master. I told her that my thoughts where that it was because people weren't thinking about the heartless but about the future and this celebration made everyone happy.

The next day (Day before the wedding) I walked around the palace, I had never really thought about seeing what secrets it held, I knew it was ancient but I had never explored its rooms, even king Mickey hadn't been in all its rooms. As I walked up the flight of stares leading to the west wing I heard the hubbub die away, an I thought of how much I missed Sora, with this celebration it was hard to see him he was always being whisked away for some reason or other, I saw him at night but some nights he would come back exhausted or not at all, I learned not to be so worried and that the boy I knew had grown up and become a man of importance.

As I made my way up the stares I didn't look where I was going and I walked straight into a door I fell backwards down a couple of steps, as I rubbed my back and looked up at the oak door, I stood up and went to open it, it was locked I lifted my sword out of its holder and whispered

"Light of hope"

The door flew open nearly falling of its hinges, a cloud of dust flew out of it, making me cough and splutter, as I made my way inside a gentle beam of summer light fell into the silent room casting a beautiful light over the dust covered boxes. As I opened them one by one, old toys and dresses were all neatly folded away.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a huge oak wardrobe that somehow I had not noticed before I slowly walked up to it and nervously opened the door, in it hung a simple wedding dress that looked amazing, I listened out to hear if anyone was coming, no sound, then I undressed and put the dress on it fit me like it had been made for me, it had no straps but fit me perfectly the train on the back was short but was filled with diamonds that shone different colours, at the front it rose a little from the ground so I could walk in it, I tried on the shoes to they fit as well. I felt more relaxed and free in this dress than the other, but how could I tell them after what they had done to make it.

"I wonder where it came from" I said to myself, and as if someone was directing me, my eyes fell on an old book, a photo album I picked it up and started to flick through it. On the front page was a tall strong man standing with an arm around a beautiful woman that looked exactly like me except her eyes where brown,

'Could this be my mum, well if it is she was married here and maybe lived here for sometime, I couldn't believe it this was her wedding dress the one I'm standing in right now'

I quickly got dressed and wrapped up the dress and book and sprinted to my room I lay it neatly under my bed and I carried on looking through the book.

'I wonder where these pictures where taken,' my mum and dad where standing next to a huge lake it looked magical'

Sora suddenly ran in the room and into the bathroom.

Riku entered the room

"Have you seen Sora?"

"Why?"

"He's ment to be helping me out, well I guess he's not here."

Said Riku searching the room.

"Okay see you later, Kairi"

"Bye"

Sora creped back into the room

"Phew" he said collapsing on the bed

"hee hee" I giggled I kissed him on the cheek and he looked at me and smiled then grabbed me and started to tickle me.

"Stop it stop it..." I said through the fits of giggles. The book fell on the floor.

"What you reading?" he asked as he let go of me and picked it up and handed it to me

I looked at the cover

"It's........ my birth mums photo album"

"ohhh, can I have a look"

"Sure"

he opened the book

"Wow"

"What?" I questioned

"She looks exactly like you"

"Do you think?"

"Yea,"

"Sora.... I'm not sure if I want all this fuss you know" he looked at me then was going to say something when Cassie dragged us both off

"Rehearsal" she sang

As we stood in front of Mickey I felt myself blush and as I was saying my words I could hear Cassie saying them under her breath.

'This is silly' I thought 'it shouldn't be me doing this'

After the rehearsal Sora was taken away by Riku and Cassie pulled me away

"You know the weddings tomorrow?" said Cassie

"Yea" I sighed

"well we best check that dress"

"Cassie I tried it on yesterday I've not changed since" I laughed

I tried it on and it hadn't changed, I saw Cassie admiring it.

"Do you want to try it on?"

"Can I?"

"Yea"

she put it on and she suited it way more than I did and she looked so more comfortable in it

"Shall we check on the lads?" I asked

"Yea lets" said Cassie after she had gotten changed into her own clothes

We quickly made our way down the corridor, we heard them talking.

Quietly we opened the door I could see Sora he did look handsome but he didn't look comfortable in a suit.

I laughed out loud

Sora spun round to see me and Cassie peeking through the door

We entered the room

"we'll leave you alone" said Cassie

"But wait.... I'm still... I'm in my suit said Rikku"

"Ohhh handsome we'll sort that out for you" said Cassie teasingly

We watched them leave then I turned to Sora

He walked over and closed the door and sat us on the bed

"Kairi you know before that you said you don't want all this "

"Yea"

"Well I don't either"

"ohh" I replied

"Will you marry me tonight"

"But what about the wedding tomorrow?"

"Trust me I have the perfect stand ins"

"Ohhhh" I smiled at him.

"Jus get changed and I'll be waiting at the balcony"

"But won't Riku notice that you've gone?"

"No I've sent him on an all night duty" he said Laughing

"Sneaky" I said prodding him

"So how about it?" he asked

"Yea"

We wrote a letter to everyone explaining what we've done.

I left a separate note to the person I'm expecting to take my place wishing them all the best and letting them have the dress.

As the sunset I changed quickly into my mothers dress and waited with an already packed bag for the honeymoon.

I heard a short rasp on the window, opened them to see Sora standing on the balcony, with a smart pair of pants and shirt, he looked at me and his mouth fell open,

"You look better than words can describe"

"Thank you, so where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

I grabbed my bag and we flew to an open green deep in the forest,

"He led the way to an open lake,

"It's beautiful" I whispered

"This is where you're mum got married isn't it "said Sora

next to the waters edge stood Mickey

"Are you ready to make your vows?" said Mickey

"Yes," we answered,

The ceremony was short and sweet, we made our own vows up there and then, Minnie took a few pictures, other than that it was a real quiet affair.

"ready for the honeymoon?" asked Sora

"Yea, you bet"

"We hope you guys have a great time and see you back here in a couple of weeks" said Mickey

"Thanks again, Mickey" said Sora

"Anytime, said Mickey"

"Are you sure people won't be annoyed with us?" I said

"nope remember the stand ins" said Sora

"ohhh yea"

"You two better be off" said Minnie

"Yea" I hugged them both and we left

on the back of Sora's ship huge a sign 'Just married'

====

As the morning sun rose, Cassie ran into my room. On the pillow in a small letter addressed to Cassie it read

Dear Cassie,

Please don't get mad, last night Sora and me got married, as you know we weren't wanting all that fuss, and yesterday you tried on the dress and it fitted you perfectly. What I'm saying is that you and Riku should get married in our place, I know that Riku loves you and that you two belong together. The dress is where you hung it last give my regard to everyone, good luck with the wedding and all the best.

Kairi xxx

At the moment Cassie finished reading the door flew open in the doorway stood Riku holding a similar letter.

"Did you get one too?" Cassie asked

He nodded

"Soooo how about it, Will you marry me" said Riku bending on to one knee.

======

Another long chapter hope you liked it,

Faithxxx


	16. no matter what happens, I will always be...

Well this is the last chapter in this story so enjoy.

(Ohh this is a really romantic chapter hope you like)

Faithxxx

Chapter 16 no matter what happens, I will always be there for you.

"Of course" said Cassie puting her arms around Riku's neck and kneeing on the floor with him, she started to cry.

"Hay don't cry where getting married"

"I know it jus.... I love you so much an I'm so happy"

"I've got an idea" said Riku

"What?" said Cassie staring at Riku with an uneasy look

"Well the rest of the castle don't know bout them getting married only Mickey and Minnie as it says on the letter, so lets keep it a surprise"

"Yea okay" said Cassie with a grin as big as the Cheshire cats.

====

On the ship.

I sat next to Sora

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Some place I hope you'll like"

"I'll like anywhere as long as I'm with you" I said hugging him

===

As midday approached Cassie started to pace round the room in the wedding dress,

"What am I doing, I think I'm going to be sick" she said aloud

#beep beep beep#

sounded a com sphere on the side table,

She slowly walked over to it and opened it.

A picture of Kairi filled the screen.

====

I had placed a com sphere next to my bed hoping that Cassie would pick it up.

"Hay Cassie" I said happily

"Hi"

"You ready for your big day?" I questioned

"no not really I feel a bit sick, you know you left without a word what were you thinking? Me and Riku your stand ins you left us in a difficult spot"

"Ohhhh I'm sorry" I said I hadn't really thought about them not wanting to get married

"only kidding, we love it, thank you I'm just a little nervous. Is my make up okay?"

"Yes its fine and you'll do great" I answered

Sora leaned over to have a look

"I think you missed a spot" he said laughing

"Really where?"

"Sora you're evil" I said poking him, as he burst into laughter

"He's only kidding" I said comfortingly to Cassie

"ohhhh Sora I'll kill you if you weren't on your honeymoon. Oh where are you going?" she questioned

"A secret "spoke Sora

"ohhh okay then" said Cassie

tap tap tap

"Kairi are you ready?" spoke the fairy godmother through the door.

"What do I say?" whispered Cassie

I spoke up as loud as I could

"Yea I'm ready" I giggled at the end thinking how shocked they will be when they find out that I'm already married.

"Okay It's all set up waiting for you and Sora that's all" the fairy godmother spoke again

"Cassie it's time" I said

she placed the veil over her face

"good luck" I said

"Thanks see ya later" then she closed the link and left.

====

Everyone was sitting waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle.

Rikku waited at the top where the best man was ment to stand, whispers broke out

"Where is he" "where's Sora" was all that could be heard from the crowds

Cassie started to slowly pace up the aisle along to the music.

More whispers could be heard

"Isn't she beautiful, just look at that dress"

At the end Rikku took Cassie's hand and led her up to where Mickey was standing. They turned around and announced to the crowds

"Last night Sora and Kairi were wed, they did not want all the fuss that had been arranged and wished for a quiet ceremony, they also are sorry for not telling you themselves but they are now on their honeymoon they are thankful for all that you have done, and so not to let everyone down they chose us to be the couple that gets wed today."

The place went silent as Rikku finished his speech, then out of the crowd's applause and cheers went on for the new couple.

"Are you ready" said Mickey from behind them

"Yes" they said in unison,

At the end of the ceremony as they walked down the aisle of the main hall everyone cheered and threw confetti over the newly wed couple, smiles where seen from everyone's face, they where all so happy that this celebration could have taken place.

Rikku's mum was the last to see them through the door

"So where are you having your honeymoon," she asked

"Well I'm not sure" said Riku

"the sky's the limit" said Cassie

"yes" replied Rikku as they left for his ship.

"Wait the flowers" shouted a voice

As Cassie walked up the steps she tossed it into the crowds and bid them fair well.

=====

I sat in the cockpit with a newly fastened blindfold covering my eyes

"We're here" said Sora as he picked me up and led me off the ship.

I could here the sea

"Can I take the blindfold off?" I asked

"Yea" I lifted it off to sea the sea of Destiny Island

"Sora this is great"

"This isn't the half of it, I've set us out a room over in that direction, you know where we found the sail for our ship many a year ago"

That night as we became intimate I thought of our future and what it held in store for us, I told Sora as he lay and stroked my hair.

He replied

"No matte what happens I will always be there for you and whatever it holds we'll face it together"

I lay there listening to him breathing; I ran my fingers over his battle scars,

"Was it all worth it?" I asked

"What all the scars?"

"yea"

"I think so because I probably wouldn't have imagined all the adventures I've had, and ending with the best prize of them all"

"What's that?"

"You"

"humm" I said gently and thankfully

"I'm not the only one with the scars though"

"What?"

"You have them too" he ran his finger over the scar on my back, where Will had pierced me with the black keyblade, I had one on the front as well off Sora's blade, he never touched me there though I think he hates himself for that scar.

"I have one on my front too, one that I'm proud of one that was given me by someone I love"

he remained silent,

"I'm sorry" he said

"Don't be, if you hadn't have done it then none of this would have happened" I said hugging him.

"I guss your right"

"I love you" I whispered

Then we both fell asleep in perfect bliss.

----

The next day Sora had started a barbeque I sat on the shore looking out to the horizon, and the voice came back to me.

"I have one last thing to show you, do you want to see?"

"Yes, but who are you?" I said closing my eyes to hear her better

"I am your mother, I wanted you to fulfil your destiny and live blissfully with your one true love like I did with your father, so do you wish to see what lies ahead of you?"

"Yes" I quickly relied

"Open your eyes, my child"

I slowly opened them to see what was in store for me, I was still sitting in the same spot, but next to me sat Sora with more muscles and he looked a bit older, he was watching a young girl that held a wooden keyblade, she was practicing with it, then she turned and faced us she lifted the wooden keyblade in the air, Sora produced the real keyblade and held it in the air too. She quickly ran too us arms outstretched, I opened my arms and she ran into them. I looked down at her she must have been only 7 she had the same hair as me but it was brown like Sora's her eyes were a mixture of green and blue she had the pale skin of me but the strength of Sora, and she also had Sora's cheesy grin

"Mum dad can I go and practice with Lee, he said his uncle Will, will teach us a few tricks"

"Okay Kaede but be careful" said Sora

"I will" she said as she gave us one last hug and ran off to the dock where a boat had just arrived carrying a small lad that looked like a mini Riku that was the same age as Kaede.

At that moment I was pulled back to the present,

"Hay Kairi" said Sora shaking me

"Sora, we're going to have a child" I said quietly

He sat down next to me and placed a hand on my stomach.

"So that's what they ment"

"Who, what?" I asked

"I heard a voice ages ago and it said the two that you will love, I finally understand it now" he looked at me and smiled he's cheesy smile,

"Then I guess we're going to be parents then" I said smiling back to him.

End of chapter and End of Story

Awww sweet ending (I love happy ending)

I hoped you enjoyed it, cos I enjoyed writing it.

If I have time and maybe when I finish my other fan fic I might do a sequel to this about Kaede and Lee,

Well plez tell me if you liked this fan fic, and what I may need to do to improve on anything that's wrong with it.

So for now I say enjoy reading and to all the budding young writers if you have an idea don't keep it locked up inside write it on fan fic cos anything is possible if you have the imagination for it.


	17. Reviews and news

Thankyou all for the reviews I really appreciate them all .shout out to

rinoas angel,

Bacon Boy USA,

Will,

Zilly,

Big sis,

MoonFlow-Kairi

and Annjirika,

for the great tips and reviews,

This story continues, through Lee (Rikus and Cassie's son) and Kaede (Sora and Kairi daughter) it's called

The daughter of the keyblade master

Hope you enjoy hee hee well tlk 2 ya soon


	18. sorry bout the wait

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tis me again sorry for not putting up any new chapters for the sequel, but I do have the story in hand its just my computer crashed so im having to rewrite out all the stuff I wrote, It should be ready by the end of this holiday , thanks for the reviews and if u want a mention in the story. (i.e I need names cos im crap at thinking of them hee hee drop me a line) thanks for your patience faithxxx

The new story called

Daughter of the keyblade master


End file.
